


Yoga and the Troublemaker

by HornyDalmatian, wizard0209



Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged Up, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornyDalmatian/pseuds/HornyDalmatian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizard0209/pseuds/wizard0209
Summary: RP by HornyDalmatian and Wizard0209A couple years after the events of the show, Dimitri 1 always seems to be teasing Deepak. Though Deepak and Dimitri 1 have a secret, and want something more from each other.
Relationships: Dimitri 1/Deepak (101 Dalmatians)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Putting on a Show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Colossalstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colossalstars/gifts).



Dimitri 1 woke up early in the morning, feeling hungry for more than one thing today. When he was younger he'd have hopped out of bed, but he stretched and yawned as he made his way out of his room.

Deepak was heading for the kitchen to have breakfast and saw Dimitri 1 as he turned a corner. Deepak felt a bit nervous around him, sure he was a bit of a bully for Deepak but he had other reasons for this.

"Good Morning, cat boy," Dimitri 1 told Deepak, eyeing his thick ass and smirking, not thinking Deepak was looking. D1 just licked his lips as he brushed up against Deepak.

Deepak let out a little whimper as Dimitri 1 got up against him. He would never tell anyone this but he actually liked being called 'cat boy'. it made his heartbeat for reasons he didn't want to admit to himself and it didn't help that Dimitri 1 would look at him like that. Deepak had noticed weeks ago the way he would eye him up and just couldn't stop seeing it since.

"Oh, you wanna meow for us? You itty bitty kitty cat, though you aren't so 'itty bitty' anymore~" D1 said, getting into this. It never got old messing with Deepak, D1 knew Deepak wouldn't say anything back to him. D1 smacked Deepak's ass, not noticing Dylan was walking towards them.

Deepak jumped when D1 smacked his ass and before he knew what was happening he let out a pretty loud moan and once he realized what he just did he dropped to the ground covering his face in embarrassment blushing so hard his whole face was red.

"Dimitri 1, how many times do I have to tell you to stop harassing your brother?" Dylan said and looked at D1 sternly. D1 backed away from Deepak, though he always thought his brother was cute when he was embarrassed. "Now, hurry down to breakfast you two. D1, I will talk with you later," Dylan scolded his younger brother. "Whatever," D1 said and rolled his eyes as he walked away.

"Um Dylan well I uh... appreciate you sticking up for me D1 really hadn't done much that time... I might have overreacted a bit there," Deepak said to Dylan, not sure why he was going out of his way to help D1.

"Um... If you say so, Deepak," Dylan said, still a bit annoyed with D1. Dimitri 1 made his way to the kitchen, starving just thinking about food.

Deepak nodded and left to get some breakfast. He thought back to what D1 had said about not being so 'little' anymore. it has been a few years now and Deepak was as old as Dylan was when the 'Cruella' incident had happened and Deepak had done quite a bit of growing but for some reason, Deepak had grown in lack of a better word 'girly' way. he was very slender and his hips were huge. Deepak's voice never got any deeper as well so he was easily mistaken for a woman whenever he left the house.

D1 had done quite a bit of growing as well, in his case more masculine. He was already close to passing Dolly and Dylan in height, his voice had started to get deeper and when he'd go out, D1 would get looks from girls and guys alike. He was a massive jerk, but that's just always how he and his brothers were.

Deepak had got to the kitchen and got some organic kibble and sat down away from D1 shyly giving him a glance every now and again.

Dimitri 1 sat down with his brothers to eat, Dylan wasn't too far behind them. D1 began eating almost immediately and shot the occasional glance at Deepak. D1 always figured he'd prefer girls, but couldn't keep his eyes off Deepak. He couldn't deny he loved how Deepak was, if he didn't know better he'd have called Deepak a girl.

Deepak blushed hard whenever he saw D1 look his way. Growing up to lean on the feminine side of things ended up being a blessing in disguise for Deepak, while it was annoying at first Deepak quickly discovered that he was very gay and actually REALLY liked the looks guys would give him as he left the house to do anything.

D1 just finished his kibble, just the thought of talking Deepak into letting him pound that sexy ass was turning him on. Once breakfast was done he decided he would tease Deepak some more. Dimitri 1 got up and told his brothers he'd meet up with them later.

Deepak finished his kibble as well and saw D1 walking over to him which made him blush some more and his heart raced. as D1 got close to Deepak he said: "So um, I got Dylan off your back" he was looking everywhere but at D1.

"Thanks, bro~ I might have to join in one of your meditation sessions sometime~," D1 said without a hint of shame in his voice. It really didn't seem to bother him much that he was flirting with his brother. He was teasing Deepak in full view of everyone, and it was kind of hot taking that risk.

Deepak suddenly feeling very bold said flirtatiously "oh I'd appreciate that big boy~" he gave D1 bedroom eyes and had seemingly forgotten that the family was right there and could hear all of that.

Dimitri 1 was a bit surprised when he heard that, as they both seemed to forget their family was in the room. "Guess I'll thank you later~," D1 said as Dylan began to turn towards them horrified as he watched this unfold.

Deepak giggled at that and said "looking forward to it~" and with that, the reality of the situation was starting to hit him and whispered to D1 "I'll keep the door to my room unlocked tonight~" and got up and started to walk off before he would die from embarrassment at what he just did in front of everyone.

D1 stood there for a moment processing what just happened, as he realized everyone was staring at him and he felt embarrassed for once in his life. "I'll go to my room," D1 told Dylan as his older brother gave him an unamused look. D1 wasted no time making his way upstairs.

Deepak headed to his room as well fully expecting Dylan to come in any second and give him an earful "Why did I do that!? why did I have to finally get the guts to flirt back when everyone was watching!?" he laid down on his bed mentally beating himself up "at least D1 seemed to like it..."

Dylan made his way upstairs so he could talk to his brother. "Deepak, mind if I come in?" Dylan asked though it was obvious by the tone it was time for one of Dylan's infamous lectures.

"Like I have a choice," Deepak said through the door. Deepak really didn't want to hear it, anything Dylan had to say Deepak knew he had thought to himself over and over again to try and stop thinking about D1 like this but it never worked.

"Okay, so first off... I would like to point out that you just flirted with your _brother_ ," Dylan said emphasizing that last word. "Secondly, you two should know better than to be flirting like that in full view of everyone," Dylan added, he was only just starting though.

Deepak sighed and said before Dylan got carried away "I KNOW Dylan..." he looked like he was about to cry "I know he's my brother, I remind myself of that every day, and yet I still have feelings for him".

Dylan walked over and hugged him, seeing his brother getting upset. "I'm gonna talk with D1 as well, but first I can try to help you. When did you start developing feelings for him?" Dylan asked, not really sure how to help with this.

"I don't know Dylan honestly I tried ignoring it and telling myself I couldn't have been feeling that way for him for a long time but it's been a few years now I know that much" Deepak said hugging him back and cried into him.

"Wait, years? That long? I don't know what to say, but I tell you what... As long as you two promise not to make a scene like that in front of the whole family again, I'll leave you alone about it. But, I'm here for you if you need me," Dylan said, petting the fur on Deepak's head.

Deepak was taken aback from that. Never in a million years did Deepak think Dylan would even be remotely okay with this "thank you Dylan" was all he said as he pulled Dylan in tight and cried some more into his fur.

"Your welcome, but... Well, what exactly is it you like about him?" Dylan originally was gonna point out that he still didn't approve of it but would ignore it as best he could. Dylan changed his mind realizing Deepak needed someone he could talk to about this.

Deepak blushed a bit and said "I'd be lying if I said it had nothing to do with his growth spurt but..." he took a deep breath and continued with "you remember back when I briefly moved in with Constantin because of him and the other Dimitris? well after that they weren't bullying me every time I saw them and well... let's just say I got to know a different side to them is all".

"I guess those are reasonable enough," Dylan said and chuckled, hugging Deepak tighter. "Just please try not to let your... er... Special interest out at the table anymore," Dylan told him, even though it was D1 who instigated the whole thing.

"Okay Dylan, honestly I don't know what came over me back there, it won't happen again but I can't say I regret it, I might actually hook up with D1 now and I somehow got you to let us stay together," Deepak said pulling away and looked up at Dylan with a small smile on his face wiping his tears away.

"Don't mention it, just let me know if you need anything," Dylan said, not having the heart to tell his younger brother not to go through with it. He had his concerns, and he just wasn't sure what to think. All Dylan knew was that he couldn't bring himself to break Deepak's heart.

"Thanks, Dylan... I know you aren't happy about this but it means more than you know that you're not getting in my way when you easily could" Deepak said looking at the ground "if you don't mind I'd like to be alone for now".

"I should talk with D1 anyway, I will see you later," Dylan said as he got up and exited the room.  
~

It was later that night and Deepak had only come out of his room to eat lunch and dinner so far and right now he was excited, Deepak knew D1 would be there any minute and he couldn't wait.

D1 made his way to Deepak's room, surprised at how pleasant the talk with Dylan was. "So, I hear Dylan knows about your little secret~," D1 said, making sure to lock the door behind him. "Though, neither of us are little anymore~ In more ways than one~," D1 said with a wink as he went over and pulled Deepak close to him.

Deepak closed his eyes and leaned his head on D1's chest "yeah I like you a lot D1, I've dreamt about being with you for a long time now, guess that's not much of a secret now" he said blushing and placed a paw D1 feeling his muscles.

"Only one thing left to do~ I never really said it, but I'm actually bi~," D1 said, showing his softer side now, as he gently rubbed Deepaks body. "I've seen that rod of yours~ Kind of a shame you won't get to use it tonight~," D1 said, pulling Deepak into a kiss, as he began to rub and feel on Deepak's ass. "Cause there's another part of your body I want more~," D1 said kissing Deepak again and holding it.

Deepak kissed him back holding it as well for a minute and moaned as D1 felt him up before pulling away and said "that's more then fine D1~ if I'm being honest I wouldn't have it any other way~" and with that Deepak walked over to his bed turned around presented himself and gave his ass a playful smack just to make it jiggle a bit for D1.

D1 went over and began licking Deepak's tail hole taking in his brother's scent as he caressed Deepak's balls. He was gonna make sure Deepak remembered this for a long time. Not that he'd be forgetting it either.

Deepak moaned and leaned into D1 as he worked him over quickly getting erect "Ooh~ I bet D2 and 3 will be very jealous later~" he said giggling a bit, Deepak had been noticing those two eyeing him up as well but Deepak only had eyes for D1 if he was being honest.

"I'm sure they will be~," D1 said as he mounted Deepak. He started teasing Deepak's asshole, D1 rubbing his fat dog meat against Deepak's cheeks. "You want that, don't you?~" D1 said as he poked his rod's tip into Deepak's tight hole.

Deepak moans and said "yes~ I'll admit I've had more then a few wet dreams about you fucking me~ oh~ please~ I need it~" Deepak was begging as if he was a bitch in heat.

D1 began thrusting almost immediately, feeling Deepak's tight walls wrap around his cock. Pushing his throbbing cock deeper, loving what was happening. "Oh~ You have no idea how much I've wanted this ass~," D1 said as he forced himself deeper.

Deepak moaned loudly, this was feeling even better then he thought it would and was in heaven as far as he was concerned "well it's all yours now~ you can fuck me as much as you'd like~ I'll never say no to feeling like this~".

Dimitri 1 kept up his thrusting, slamming against Deepak's ass. "Oh~ Ah~ You better tell me soon if you want this knot~," D1 said knowing he wouldn't last much longer and gave Deepak's ass a smack as he started pushing his brother down with his thrusting.

"I want it~" Deepak started as he moaned "I want it bad D1~ please whatever you do don't pull out~" he was begging for it as he felt himself getting close as well.

"Oh~ with pleasure~," D1 said as he felt himself getting closer, he was lost in pleasure he continued. He grabbed Deepak tightly letting out a loud moan as he shoved his knot in. He was in bliss as he filled Deepak with his cum.

Deepak moaned as loud as he could as he came hard when D1 knotted him and got his seed all over his bed "oh~ I needed that~".

D1 nuzzled Deepak and got them both positioned to lay down. "Mmm~ I'll definitely be meditating with you more often~," D1 said as he pulled Deepak in tight cuddling him as Dimitri rubbed his brother's belly and chest.

Deepak cuddled him back loving the affection he was getting and said "I'd love that D1~ so does this mean we're a couple now?~" he was being optimistic but Deepak wasn't sure if D1 wanted to take it that far.

"To be honest, I'm not really sure. I'd love to, but I've never been in a relationship before. Actually, you're my first as far as anything like this goes," D1 admitted to Deepak and kissed him, hoping he'd understand. "Doesn't mean I'll rule it out~" D1 added, as it was a nice thought.

"Honestly I've never been in a relationship either," Deepak said shyly "so we'll be learning together if we do this" he looked at the ground not sure how to feel "I like you a lot D1, I want you more than anything I've ever wanted in my life... promise me you'll think about it and if nothing else we can have fun like this again every once and a while?"

"I tell you what, we'll give it a shot. I mean we both know I could get just about anyone. Personally, I wanted you to be my first," D1 said and gave Deepak a nuzzle. "But, you know it'll be a bit hard for us. I don't think I need to say why," D1 told his brother, gently stroking his side.

Deepak nuzzled him back and said, "Thanks D1~ I know it'll be tough but for you, it'll be worth it, and at least we won't have to worry about Dylan... he... honestly doesn't approve but he promised to leave us be".

"Alright, it's official~ Though, I do want to be with a girl once. I'll talk to you about that, but our new relationship comes first. I'm more than a dumb jock, and I might be conflicted... But, at least Dylan will leave us alone," D1 said, feeling Deepak should know he feels conflicted about this.

"Okay D1, we'll sort all this out together," Deepak told as he gave him a nuzzle, he wasn't sure how to feel about that but Deepak was glad D1 was being upfront and honest about this.

"Of course, Deepak. We'll figure this out in the morning," Dimitri 1 said and yawned, feeling very tired.

"Sure thing D1, right now though it's getting late and I need to be up early tomorrow for a yoga class I'm teaching," Deepak said with a yawn and then closed his eyes.

"I would ask if I'm invited~ But, we should probably avoid getting too many questions," D1 said and winked giving him a kiss. Dimitri 1 rested against Deepak and closed his eyes.

Deepak kissed him back and said, "maybe after a while, you can come, but our siblings are going to be talking about us enough as is honestly after what happened this morning".

"Yeah, I didn't think that through. As cute as you are embarrassed, I should really have used my head there," D1 said with a sigh, though he wasn't expecting Deepak to flirt back originally nor did he expect Deepak to get Dylan off his back.

"We both didn't think that through D1, I'm as much at fault as you are on this" Deepak told him, no way was he going to let D1 take all responsibility for that even if it was just in D1's head.

"Anyway, let's get some sleep. I love you, cat boy~," Dimitri 1 said and began to take a deep breath and relax.

Deepak giggled and said "I love you too~ and now that we're together I can finally say this, I love it when you call me 'cat boy' it just makes my heart sing~" with that off his chest Deepak closed his eyes and got ready to go to sleep.

"Good, cause I love calling you that~," D1 said before drifting off to sleep.


	2. The Next Morning

It was the next morning and Deepak came into his room after he was done with his yoga class and saw that D1 was still asleep in his bed. Deepak just giggled at that, seeing it coming a mile away and just got back in his bed and cuddled up to D1 until he woke up.

Dimitri 1 smiled as he felt Deepak, and began to wake up. The one time he meant to wake up early, even if it was to mess with Deepak more, he overslept. "You miss your dumb jock, cat boy?~" D1 said still half asleep as hugged Deepak tightly. He knew it would be hard to explain if anyone aside from Dylan saw him leave with Deepak. It made things more complicated knowing what happened yesterday.

Deepak giggled at that and hugged him back "maybe~ how did you sleep D1?" he asked confidently but in his head, he was having similar concerns to D1.

"Like a pup with his favorite plushie~," D1 said, resting his head on Deepak. He was half awake and still trying to get his thoughts together. He wished they could lay there all day, but he knew they'd have to get up in a minute.

"That's great love," Deepak said, holding him tight. Deepak knew they'd have to get up soon too but he figured a little bit longer just for D1 to wake would be alright.

"I really hope Diesel doesn't smell my scent on you..." Dimitri said as he yawned, and began feeling more awake. He thought about all his siblings who had gone off to do other things, he did miss them being around at times.

"Hehe I'm sure he'll think nothing of it, I love all our siblings dearly but Diesel hasn't gotten any brighter as he aged..." Deepak said laughing a bit before his face took on a much more solemn expression "I still remember the day he was diagnosed as heavily autistic..."

"Yeah... I feel pretty terrible about all the times I would make fun of him... I may be an unrepentant jerk, but... Well, I have to draw a line somewhere," D1 said with a sigh, not sure what else to say.

Deepak gave him a nuzzle "it's okay D1 you couldn't have really known and you have left him alone ever since" he said and then continued with "let's change the subject, what's the plan for today love?"

"Actually, kind of want to go to the park," Dimitri 1 said, he needed the exercise and thought it would be good to get out. He got up and started to stretch, before heading to the door.

"Okay D1, that sounds lovely~," Deepak said following him.

"Though keep in mind, we can't act like a couple," D1 reminded him sadly before he exited the room. But, he fully intended to put on his jerk act when he got out of the room.

"I get it D1, I wish we could but I get why we can't," Deepak said sadly, he knew D1 would have to put on his jerk act whenever it wasn't just the two of them.

"Just keep that ass nice and tight for me, cat boy~," Dimitri 1 said and smirked, he then exited the room and made his way to his other two brothers.

Deepak blushed at that and followed him for now and didn't say anything.

Dimitri 1 knew his brothers were in their room and probably talking about him flirting with Deepak. Not really D1's brightest moment, but it seems to have worked out. Opening the door revealed the two playing poker and using their allowance as the prize money.

"Should I wait out here?" Deepak asked not sure if he should go in there with the other Dimitris if he was being honest.

"Don't be shy, besides D2 and 3 are my best bros," D1 said as he waved Deepak in. "Well, if I'm not counting you of course~" D1 whispered in Deepak's ear, though he knew Deepak understood what he meant. "Oh, hello you two. Don't mind us," D2 said as he laid down the winning hand. "...And don't tell Dyl- dammit," D3 said as D2 took the cash. "Looks like it'll be my new phone," D2 said and smirked at his brother.

"Hey guys, don't worry I won't tell Dylan about this" Deepak said as he watched D2 and 3 a tad nervous but knew D1 wouldn't let anything happen.

"Alright, you two behave yourselves," Dimitri 1 said as he set down. "Well, I can behave not sure about D3~," D2 said with a wink. "Oh, I can behave. why don't you tell us about that girl you sneak out to see every now and then~" D3 said to which D2 blushed and rolled his eyes.

Deepak giggled a little at that. He wanted to ask them if they had heard about what happened yesterday since they hadn't brought it up yet but thought better of it.

"So, how'd the 'talk' go, bro?" D2 asked and D3 nodded wanting to her as well. "Oh, it went wonderfully~," D1 said and winked to his brothers, who looked both impressed and a bit jealous.

Deepak was blushing like crazy but he didn't bother trying to cover his face and had a goofy smile on his face feeling his heartbeat racing.

Dimitri 1 smiled at Deepak's blushing, loving every second of it. "Well, we should get ready for breakfast~," Dimitri 1 said and smacked Deepak's ass wanting to have some fun again already. D2 and D3 rolled their eyes knowing D1 was trying to get them riled up.

Deepak moaned when D1 smacked his ass not even attempting to hide that he loved that. It was weird but Deepak loved that D1 was flaunting the fact Deepak was 'his' to his brothers. It was turning Deepak on in all honesty but he knew they didn't have the time and needed to get to breakfast so Deepak got up and started walking towards the door

"Let's get going, these two will join us shortly~," Dimitri 1 said and made his way to the door. Smirking like he usually would when things seemed to go his way.

"Alright love let's go~," Deepak said before leaving. As they walked Deepak made sure no one was around before he said: "Okay that was hot~ I never saw myself as the type that would enjoy being shown off but oh well~".

"Guess I'll see what else I can get away with~," D1 said, making sure no one was looking. He then pulled Deepak into a deep kiss.

Deepak was a bit worried they'd be seen but quickly melted into the kiss and closed his eyes.

"Guess that'll have to do for now~ let's get to the kitchen before someone sees us in the hallway~," Dimitri 1 said unwilling to push it much further after he broke the kiss.

"We really shouldn't be doing stuff like that..." Deepak said blushing and looking at the ground as he walked "I had to promise Dylan that we would keep what we did in private for him to agree to leave us alone".

"That may be~ But, we are alone~" Dimitri brushed up against him and smirked. "Alright, I'm done... For now~" D1 said, he wanted to keep on but Dylan was gonna be looking for them if they didn't hurry.

Deepak just smiled at him and hurried over to the kitchen but just before they got to where everyone could see them he said: "I have to admit I want to sit with you but we would get too many looks so I'll see you in a bit D1".

D1 nodded and watched Deepak leave, after a sigh and taking a minute to clear his thoughts, he entered the kitchen. Sitting down next to where his brothers usually sat. His gaze would go to Deepak then he noticed Dee Dee and Dizzy sitting next to Deepak. He did his best to avoid checking them out as well and shifted his focus to eating his kibble.

Deepak chatted with Dizzy and Dee Dee as he ate, giving D1 a glance when he could. He had gotten really close with the two of them in the last couple years and enjoyed it immensely but they had never grown out of their trouble maker side and would tease Deepak sometimes by calling him their big 'sister' occasionally "so are we going to talk about what you did yesterday Deepak?" Dizzy asked giving him the biggest shit-eating grin "yeah~ I even heard that someone saw D1 heading for your room last night~" Dee Dee continued bumping her elbow into Deepak's side "sisters, please this isn't the time to talk about this," Deepak said desperately wanting to avoid this conversation.

D1 noticed the three chatting as his brothers finally sat beside him. He looked to Dylan and started thinking of Dolly, she'd gone off to the police academy and Dylan had been taking care of the house ever since for the most part.

Deepak kept eating with Dizzy and Dee Dee teasing him non stop as he tried changing the subject or really do anything to get them to stop but they just kept it up "So is he your boyfriend now or something?" Dizzy asked nonchalantly which got Dylan's attention "Leave your brother alone you two, you know better than this," he said before Deepak could react "yes Dylan," Dizzy and Dee Dee said at the same time and Deepak silently thanked him.

D1 had heard it all and was glad Dylan put a stop to it. He felt when he went to the park it would be easier to think clearly. "Yo, D1. What's on your mind man?" D2 asked and nudged him. "Nothing, D2. Just eating," D1 said and got to eating his kibble. "Bro, you keep looking around the table like you miss us or something," D2 told him and began eating. "I'll tell ya later," D1 said in a tone that let his brother know to drop it. "Anyway, I have somebody to meet up with at you know where," D2 said, knowing if he said the word his younger siblings would get excited.

Deepak overheard what they were saying and couldn't help but wonder if he was what D1 was thinking about as he ate the last few bites of his kibble.

Once everyone was finished eating, Dylan got everyone that was going to the park ready. Dimitri 1 stood up and led his brothers to the door, D2 and D3 walked behind him and the three of them together could look threatening to anyone. They walked with confidence and pride as they got to the door. "You three wait for the rest of the family," Dylan called out before they got to the door. The Dimitris just gave Dylan a look as if to ask what he'd do about it. Dylan just glared back at them, he was not intimidated by the Dimitris and the three brothers knew it.

Deepak was a little worried, he knew the Dimitris were going to push it too far with Dylan one day if they kept that up and then they'd be in serious trouble even if they didn't think so. Dylan may not be as big as they are but he's still in charge as far as mom and dad go. not to mention Hansel's parents had talked him into learning karate a few years ago and he begged Dylan to go with him. Only a handful of their siblings knew that as he only ever said he was hanging out with the husky.

"Fine, let's wait for everyone else," D1 said, more because he didn't want to get into a fight with Dylan at the moment. "Also, D1 I'm gonna have to talk with you about something later," Dylan told his younger brother, who wondered what that could be. "Whatever, Dylan," D1 said as his brothers sat down and pouted about having to wait for everyone.

Deepak let out a sigh of relief and walked over to D1 and gave him a playful but firm punch to his shoulder "you just dodged a bullet I hope you know that".

"I might have, but I'm old enough he doesn't have to watch me all the time anymore," D1 whined and rolled his eyes, not realizing Dylan could hear him. The firm punch surprised him, if only because he'd never realized how strong Deepak was when it came to physical strength. He thought of Deepak as a lovable whimp and feeling Deepak punch him in the shoulder he would have thought it was D3 if he wasn't paying attention. Dylan had heard his brother's comment and was tempted to point out how many times he's had to get on to D1 in the past week alone.

Deepak just sighed and said "just be careful okay? I'd hate to see you get in any serious trouble D1" Deepak had to resist the urge to give him a kiss and just looked at the ground.

"Alright, I'll try to at least be respectful," Dimitri 1 answered as the family began to head to the park. Dimitri 1 thought about all the things Dylan had done for him, his older brother was a shoulder to cry on when he was younger and D1 knew he needed to at least show respect to Dylan. Dylan thought over what he would need to say to Deepak and Dimitri 1 as he led the pups to the park.

Deepak nodded at that and walked with him on the way there. Deepak couldn't help but notice some of his siblings giving the two of them looks but Deepak really didn't want to just avoid D1 all day 'besides it's not like they don't already know, as long as we don't act lovey-dovey we'll be fine right?" he thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Dimitri 1 didn't say much as he walked with Deepak and had his brothers behind him. He noticed D3 getting a good view as he walked behind Deepak. 'Enjoy while you can, bro. You'll never get any action with him, you know that ass is all mine,' Dimitri 1 thought to himself, he definitely wasn't gonna say that out loud. Dizzy and Dee Dee were in front of him and he kept trying to avoid looking them up. 'Come on, I can't be checking them out. They're my sisters, and I'm taken,' D1 kept telling himself, though considering whose boyfriend he was he wondered why staring at his sisters bothered him more.

Deepak glanced back for a second and saw D3 checking him out and blushed and quickly turned his head back straight ahead 'I've always liked the way guys would look at me like that but I'm with D1 now' he thought to himself wondering if he should say something about how much that always turning him on later when it was just him and D1.

Dimitri 1 saw they had arrived at the park after a bit, normally he and his brothers would try to get out of Dylan's sight and have a chat with some local girls. But, now D1 knew he had to be careful about that. Plus, he kind of wanted to be alone with his thoughts, and he really needed to figure something out here. He loved Deepak, but he never really thought about getting a serious relationship. Now, he was torn between being loyal or giving in to his desires. In truth, his pride and vanity were a disguise for his own faults and insecurities.

"Come on D1~ I know about a hidden clearing we can be alone at~," Deepak said whispering in D1's ear and walked off towards it taking the lead. Deepak was a little horny but he mostly wanted to have a serious talk with him in private first and now was as good of a time as any.

"Lead the way~," D1 said back and smirked, glad Deepak took the lead partly because he wanted a show. If D3 was getting an accidental show, he figured he should get one too at least. He had a feeling Deepak wanted to talk a bit and braced himself.

Deepak gladly led the way, loving having D1's eyes glued to his ass. it took a few minutes and they had to get through some thick plant life but after a while, they were there "here we are D1... if it's alright D1 can we talk for a bit and see how we feel before we have a little 'fun'?" he said wanting to just have D1 take him then and there but knew they needed to clear some things up first.

"That's fine with me, love~" Dimitri said, kind of hearing Deepak's tone, he had a feeling this was going to be a serious talk. "What do you want to talk about?" Dimitri 1 asked, though in the back of his mind D1 felt he knew the answer.

"I kind of want to talk about what you said last night about wanting to be with a girl at least once... and about the way, I saw you look at Dizzy and Dee Dee on the way here," Deepak said looking at the ground, he looked really conflicted and unsure of himself.

"I... I'm sorry, I'm still new to this..." Dimitri 1 said and sighed, he knew this was coming. "It's like I want you, but then I see those two or other girls around the park and well.. Dog, they're hot..." D1 admitted and closed his eyes, feeling ashamed of himself.

Deepak walked up to him and hugged him tightly "it's okay D1... I'll tell you what, you can look all you want as long as you only ever touch me and you won't get mad at me for enjoying guys staring at me a little too much as long as I don't do anything more with them".

"Alright, I promise I will do my best to stay loyal to you. I know I'm not perfect, but I promise to do my best to avoid a situation where I would be unfaithful," Dimitri 1 told Deepak and hugged him back. He planned on doing his best to keep his side of the deal, he knew Deepak was being very lenient about this.

Deepak rested his head on D1's chest and closed his eyes and smiled a bit "thanks love that's all I ask is try your best".

"Now, shall we get to the next order of business, cat boy?~" Dimitri 1 asked and pulled Deepak into a kiss, and began rubbing Deepak's ass with one paw as he hugged tightly with the other.

Deepak moaned into the kiss and lowered his paws on D1's back until he was feeling up D1's firm ass as well.

D1 began to moan as well, gently pushing Deepak to the ground as he held the kiss. Dimitri began stroking both their rods as he wrestled with Deepak's tongue.

Deepak kept moaning as D1 pushed him to the ground and got to work on their rods. It didn't take long for him to be fully erect as he was plenty horny when they got there.

It wasn't long before D1 was ready to go as well, and broke the kiss as he lined himself up to go to town. "You think you can handle it raw, cat boy?~" Dimitri 1 asked, making sure Deepak was up for a rough ride this time.

"I'm willing to try, either way, big boy~," Deepak said, giving D1 bedroom eyes as he braced himself for this.

That was all D1 needed to hear as he pushed his tip into Deepak's asshole. He began to pin Deepak down and began thrusting lovingly as Deepak's ass jiggled against him. "Mmm~ So nice and tight~ and plenty of cushion~," D1 said as he quickly picked up the pace.

"Oooh~ you're not half bad yourself what with your cock balls and knot all being huge~," Deepak said, not noticing Dizzy and Dee Dee hiding behind some bushes watching them closely.

"Oh dog~ You know we're gonna make everyone jealous~," D1 said thrusting deeper as his cock throbbed from Deepak's tightness. He was unaware they were putting on a show, as slammed against Deepak's ass with each thrust. D1 placed his paws on the ground for balance as he thrust harder closing eyes and letting out a mix of grunts and moans.

"Oooh~ let them be~ it'll be more fun with everyone wishing they could have either of us when they can't~," Deepak said moaning with his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Dizzy and Dee Dee were admittedly getting turned on watching this and both of them started to masturbate to this and tried not to let Deepak and D1 hear them.

"I can agree with that~ Oh, I wish I could knot you here so bad~" D1 said as he noticed himself getting close, if he knew he had an audience he'd have been winking at the two at this point. Either way, they were gonna be smelling like one another in a short amount of time.

"I'd let you knot me too~ but we don't have all day" Deepak said, feeling himself getting close as well and Dizzy and Dee Dee were going as fast as they could wanting to cum as soon as Deepak and D1 did.

"F-Fuck!~" D1 yelled out as he gave a few final thrusts, finally pulling out and shooting his cum everywhere. D1 panted lost in bliss as he sat down looking over Deepak.

"Fuck yes~" Deepak moaned as he came just as D1 pulled out and got his cum all over the place as well "that was amazing D1~," he said and pulled on him wanting to cuddle for a bit but after a few seconds, they both heard loud moans of Dizzy and Dee Dee to their left.

"I hope you two enjoyed the show~" D1 was quick to say as he heard the moaning, that just made it even hotter for him. Hearing Dizzy and Dee Dee wasn't really helping him not to fantasize. He quickly nuzzled Deepak and got next to him, wondering if Dizzy and Dee Dee would run off or not.

Deepak blushed super hard when he realized they were being watched the whole time. Dizzy came out of hiding followed closely by Dee Dee "looks like the cats out of the bag, oh well, that was so hot you two~" Dizzy said giving them a wink "yeah, and you two actually seem like a nice couple, we were here the whole time and saw your heart to heart before things got spicy~" Dee Dee said genuinely thinking that the talk before was sweet.

Dimitri 1 tried to hide his face when he blushed, realizing they heard plenty of what D1 told Deepak. "Well... I..." D1 tried to save face, but he had to accept his sister managed to get one on him this time. "Um, thanks..." D1 said, more than a little embarrassed that his sisters had caught him being anything other than a tough jerk.

"Aw~ don't worry big guy~ we won't tell anyone you're really a big softie~," Dizzy said as she turned to leave. "yeah what she said and don't be afraid to check us out again sometime~" Dee Dee added as she went to follow her sister. Deepak just buried his face in his paws, too embarrassed to say anything.

Dimitri 1 watched them leave and sighed as he began to cuddle with Deepak still processing what just happened. "Well... I guess that's two more siblings who got confirmation~ Kind of hot they watched us though~" Dimitri 1 said, though he was pretty sure Deepak didn't have an ounce of interest in girls at least in that way.

Deepak sighed, cuddled him back and said, "maybe for you D1, honestly I love my sisters dearly but thinking of girls sexually grosses me out," he then put his head on D1's chest and closed his eyes.

"I understand, and don't worry I think I'm starting to just want your ass exclusively~," Dimitri 1 told Deepak, he knew he'd still enjoy looking at girls but he was starting to love what he had with Deepak. After that talk, he was feeling confident he could be loyal.

Deepak's tail wagged like crazy after he heard that "that means more than you know D1, thank you" he said and then kissed D1 deeply and closed his eyes feeling happier then he has been in a long time.

D1 held the kiss and closed his eyes as he embraced Deepak and held him close. His thoughts seemed to disappear as he focused on Deepak. His tail wagging as well, he wanted to stay like this forever if he could.

The rest of the world might as well have disappeared as Deepak kissed him and at that moment he felt nothing but bliss until he had to pull away for air "how long do you think we can get away with just laying here before Dylan comes looking for us?" Deepak asked, giving him bedroom eyes.

"Oh~ Long enough for me to enjoy cuddling you before he gets here~," Dimitri 1 said as he rubbed on Deepak's butt with a paw. "Though, I say we find some water to disguise the fact we smell like one another," D1 said as he thought it over, he knew they couldn't lay there all day.

Deepak moaned as he felt him up, he could never get enough of D1 enjoying his body "smart move, I think there's a river that feeds into the pond around here somewhere" he said getting up.

"Let's get going," D1 said as he got up as well, at least they could say they went swimming if their fur was wet. D1 motioned for Deepak to lead the way.

Deepak nodded and started walking. He had a rough idea of where to look but wasn't sure.

Dimitri 1 followed behind, and while he still enjoyed the view he was less horny than earlier. This wasn't a surprise to him, as they looked for this river and he knew he could hear flowing water nearby.

After a few minutes of searching, they find the river they were looking for and Deepak goes ahead and jumps in "come on in D1~ the water's great~".

Dimitri 1 needed no more invitation as he hoped in as well. "Perfect for a swim~," D1 said and playfully splashed Deepak, and began using the water to wash himself off.

Deepak just giggled and started washing himself off as well and said: "I never thought about it before but this river along that hidden clearing is just perfect~ we end up coming to the park with the family almost every day, provided that we can get away from the group we could have fun like this quite a lot~".

"Oh, yeah it'll be perfect~," Dimitri 1 said and gave him a quick kiss. D1 did his best to wash himself off and get any trace of Deepak off him. After that, he got out and shook himself off.

Deepak kissed him back and did much of the same getting and out and shaking himself dry as well "so what now D1?~"

"I guess we should be getting back to the group, so Dylan doesn't give us an earful~," D1 said as he began to walk back.

Deepak silently agreed and let D1 take the lead this time. As much as he absolutely loved having someone check him out Deepak wanted to enjoy D1 as a piece of eye candy as well. Deepak had to admit that D1 had grown up to have everything he wanted physically.

Dimitri 1 wouldn't admit it, but Deepak checking him out felt good. D1 smirked as he walked, letting him enjoy the show. They had a nice long walk ahead before they'd make it to the others.

Deepak decided to just pretend that they had never left and saw that Dylan was rounding everyone up to go home.

Dimitri 1 took his place in his line as Dylan was taking a headcount. He didn't say a word, and Dylan didn't ask where they had been. He was more than happy with that. D2 and D3 had lined up behind him as they usually did.  
  
Deepak lined up as well and after a bit of waiting while Dylan made sure no one was getting left behind they were on their way home "I had a blast D1~ we got to do that again sometime~" Deepak said in a way were it seem a tad suspicious at most for the majority of their siblings but would clue D2 and 3 in on what they had gotten up to since they knew for sure what was up.

"Hehe, same here~ Oh, we will~," Dimitri 1 said and gave Deepak a wink. D2 and 3 didn't say a word and just followed along until they arrived at the house.

Deepak just smiled at that and walked in silence from there. He knew they needed to be careful but pushing how much they could get away with was starting to really get Deepak excited.


	4. Chapter 4

They entered the house and once Dylan made sure everyone was inside he walked up to D1 and Deepak. "Alright, you two there's something important I need to talk to you about. No, you aren't in trouble this time," Dylan told them as he motioned for them to follow. Dimitri 1 followed along not sure what Dylan was going to say.

Deepak followed Dylan wondering what this was about if they weren't in trouble like he said.

Dylan led them both into a room and closed the door behind them. "Now listen, a lot of the older pups have gone off already and are doing other things. Pretty soon, I'll be leaving as well," Dylan started off and Dimitri 1 was now a bit concerned.

"Wait really? where are you going? and who will be in charge while mom and dad are out?" Deepak asked genuinely curiously, he knew it wasn't like they were never going to see Dylan again and if anything was actually happy for Dylan but he needed to know these things since it would be a big change for everyone.

"I will be moving to a prestigious space academy and will be gone for quite a long time. That's why I got you two in here, you see mom, dad, and I have talked this over and we decided who the best choices would be," Dylan told them and D1 raised an eyebrow. "Why are you telling us all this, Dylan?" D1 asked, now wondering what Dylan was saying. "The two most capable of taking care of the house in my absence are you two," Dylan told them to which D1 jumped a bit.

Deepak was speechless, he had a feeling after that after Dawkins left to go to college and Dolly being in training to become a police dog that he might have been next in line for this but only a few of their siblings knew D1 had a softer side like he did.

"But, why me? Everybody knows how I am," D1 started to argue, he wasn't sure how this was going. "When you aren't trying to be big and tough, you are caring and thoughtful. Before I leave, you two are gonna start helping me with pup care and I expect you to start acting long the good big brother I know you are D1," Dylan told Dimitri 1 who gave a sigh, wishing he could talk Dylan out of it. "D1, you've always been helping keep your brothers in line when they got too rowdy even for you. You'll just be caring for more of your siblings than just them," Dylan told Dimitri 1, who still wasn't completely sold.

"D1 maybe it is about time you dropped the act, I know you love all of us immensely and would be great at this if you showed it more," Deepak said trying to encourage him.

"I... I don't know about this," Dimitri 1 said as the weight of the situation began to hit him. "Don't worry, D1. I agree with Deepak, there isn't a reason for the tough guy to act anymore. I'm gonna be blunt, it's time for you and your brothers to grow up," Dylan told him.

Deepak pulled D1 into a hug and said: "it's okay D1, I'll be there every step of the way if you need me".

Dimitri 1 stared at the floor as all this hit him, even Dylan went over to hug him. "Plus, I'll be helping you until I leave. That's all for now," Dylan said and patted D1 on the back.

Deepak just smiled and kept the hug going for now until D1 said he would be okay.

Dimitri was crying as he didn't want Dylan to leave, even though he'd seen it coming. "I know this is going to take some getting used to. But, this is a good thing and you will see me again. But, you two are the oldest and best choices we have. We chose both of you because we know that you two can and will work hard to take care of this family. For Deepak I know this isn't a big change, and I know you have it in you D1," Dylan said comforting Dimitri 1.

"I believe in you D1 you've got this, we'll all miss Dylan sure but this will be for the best for all of us," Deepak said trying to reassure him.

"Alright, I guess we'll start tomorrow," D1 said, wiping his eyes and starting to calm down. "For now, just get some rest, it's gonna be a big day tomorrow for both of you," Dylan said and continued to comfort D1 until he managed to calm down.

Deepak didn't say anything else, feeling that they had said everything that needed to be at this point and just hugged D1 tighter.

"Alright, I think I'm calm enough," Dimitri 1 said as he settled back down. It was gonna be tough, but at least he would have help from Deepak and Dylan wouldn't be leaving immediately. He knew he'd have to mentally brace himself for the day.

Deepak pulled away, looked up at him and smiled before he said: "okay if you're sure, if you need me I'll be in my room for a bit meditating, I need a mental reset honestly and I'm sure you do too".

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning. I need some time alone," D1 said as he exited the room, D1 had known this was coming sooner or later.

Deepak nodded and made his way to his room and got ready to meditate for a few hours at least.


	5. Chapter 5

Dimitri 1 had a hard time sleeping, to say he was nervous was an understatement. He looked over at D2 and D3 as they snored, and slept the morning away without a care in the world. It was gonna be a long day, but he was hoping he and Deepak would have some alone time. He was still mentally preparing himself for this.

Deepak had just gotten done with a morning meditation session having gotten used to waking up pretty early and got up and headed to the kitchen to see if he could help Dylan get everything ready for breakfast deciding to get an early start on this kind of thing.

"Good morning, Deepak. So, we have to make sure everyone gets the nutrition they need. I have the list with me and need D1 to get his lazy butt down here since he needs to know this too," Dylan said with the list of names and notes showing how the kibble needs to be prepared. About that time D1 finally managed to make his way to the kitchen.

"Oh there you are D1, come on you're just in time," Deepak said waving him over for them to get started.

"Now, read that list and start fixing the bowls. Remember Diesel's medicine and vitamins, and make sure to do this right. This is one of the most important things to do every morning," Dylan said, getting the bowls out as D1 looked the list over with Deepak. "So, make sure everyone gets the right amount of what they need, got it," D1 said as it sounded easy enough

Deepak made sure he knew who needed what and went to get everything that wasn't in the kibble machine leaving D1 with the list for now.

D1 followed Dylan's lead and began to make sure each of his siblings' bowls were out and labeled before he began putting everything in that was needed. Dylan made sure D1 triple checked everything, and even if he did make a few mistakes he was quick to correct them. Soon, he went to the kibble machine and Dylan showed him how to set it up.

Deepak made quick work of getting what everyone needed that wasn't the standard kibble and walked over to them to watch as Deepak knew he would need to know how to use it as well.

Dimitri began filling up the bowls one by one. He never thought about how tiring this could be. "Tired already, bro? Don't worry, you'll only be doing this and several other chores every day from now on," Dylan told D1, grinning from ear to ear. Dimitri 1 rolled his eyes, knowing Dylan was messing with him for all the crap D1 gave him.

Deepak just rolled his eyes at that and helped fill up the bowls with the other hose they had installed a few years ago back when Dolly was still around to help with this.

They had finally finished as the first pups made their way downstairs. Dylan began to set the bowls out and Dimitri 1 did as well, D1 received many confused looks from his siblings.

Deepak was helping set out the bowls as well and saw the looks D1 was getting and just giggled a bit 'they'll get the idea that the whole big macho jerk routine was an act sooner or later' Deepak thought to himself.

The other two Dimitris walked down to the kitchen and snickered as they noticed D1. "Dimitri 1, do you want to dig with me today?" Diesel asked as D1 set a bowl in front of him. "Not today, bro. Sorry," Dimitri 1 said and patted Diesel's head. D2 and D3 sat down whispering to each other.

Deepak saw that the other Dimitris were whispering about something, he knew they were up to something and decided to keep an eye on them for now. "hey Deepak so you and D1 Dylan's helpers now?" Dizzy asked Deepak as he placed her kibble in front of her. "yeah, what's going on?" Dee Dee followed up. "I'll let Dylan explain in a second" Deepak told the two of them.

Once everyone was seated, Dylan stood up and got everyone's attention. "I see that a lot of you are confused, so I'll explain. Dimitri 1 and Deepak will be helping me take care of the house for the next few weeks," Dylan said and paused for a minute and everybody got silent.

Deepak saw a lot of his siblings' eyes bounce off him, Dylan and D1. Everyone was reacting a bit differently but the consensus seemed to be confusion. not that Deepak could blame them he only hoped they would take the explanation for this okay.

"The reason for this is that I'll be leaving soon. Mom and Dad discussed this with me, and we decided they would be the best options. I'll be heading to live out my dreams, and pursue an opportunity of a lifetime. Once I leave, they'll be in charge from then on," Dylan said to audible gasps around the table. D1 noticed even his brothers seemed to be saddened by the news. Everyone saw this coming, but no one really wanted to talk about it.

Deepak looked at his brothers and sisters who looked his way and just gave them a sad smile. He was sad to see Dylan go the same as the rest of them and was more than understanding of their distraught but Deepak was also happy for Dylan, not many dogs could say that they got this opportunity and hoped they would see it that way as well in time.

Dimitri 1 looked at Dylan and Deepak, then back at Dylan. Breakfast was pretty quiet as everyone ate their kibble without another word.

After everyone was done eating Deepak got to work collecting the bowls knowing they'd need to be washed.

Dimitri 1 followed Deepak's lead and took the bowls to the sink. He got to thinking, he could start delegating some chores to his brothers. Though, he knew he had to have both of them clean up their act.

"So how do you think everyone took that?" Deepak asked not sure what else to say trying to make small talk.

"About as well as you'd expect. I mean we all saw it coming, and it's not like he'll be gone for good, but it'll be strange not having him around. Just like Dolly, Dawkins, Da Vinci..." D1 said as he really didn't feel like continuing. He missed having older siblings around, but he also knew they had to live their lives.

Deepak just nodded at that understanding where D1 was coming from completely and just kept cleaning the bowls until they were done.

Once they finished, Dimitri 1 went to get the vacuum as their siblings were all talking with Dylan. He figured today would mostly be a lot of talking with pups.

Deepak helped D1 by getting loose squeaky toys and other odds and ends out of the way for D1 'perhaps I should have been more grateful to Dylan and Dolly, the day is only getting started and we've been doing so much work' he thought to himself wondering how D1 was holding up so far.

D1 chuckled as he remembered him and his brothers getting in Dylan's way several times. D1 got to thinking of how much of a jerk he had been to his siblings and gave a sigh as he vacuumed.

"D1 the simple fact that you feel guilty for your past actions is proof enough of how much you care and in time everyone will see that as clearly as I do," Deepak said, noticing D1's expression.

"Thanks, Deepak," Dimitri 1 said and smiled. "At least I'm used to being 'top dog'," D1 said with a wink and smirked. He got back to vacuuming and looked at Deepak when he could get away with it.

Deepak resisted the urge to giggle at that knowing that would be way too suspicious if anyone overheard and just kept helping D1 enjoying his eyes on him.

After a few minutes D1 finished, he had a new respect for Dylan and Dolly. He wasn't sure what to do next as he went over to Dylan.

Deepak followed D1 over to Dylan, not sure what to do next either.

"Good job you two, I'll let you take a break for now," Dylan said with a wink when no one else was paying attention. "Thanks, Dylan," Dimitri 1 was quick to say and made his way upstairs.

"So~ you what do you want to do now~," Deepak said when he made sure no one would hear him clearly wanting to have some 'fun' with D1.

"I think I'm getting hungry again~ And not in the mood for kibble~," D1 said as they entered Deepak's room, he was surprised at Dylan but he wasn't going to complain.

Deepak just giggled at that and said "I think I know what you mean big boy~ and I'm more than willing to give it to you~" and with that, he walked over to his bed and presented himself to D1. Deepak was admittedly surprised by Dylan as well but he was too horny to question it right now.

After making sure the door was locked D1 went over and started licking Deepak's tail hole. Dimitri rubbed and squeezed and smacked Deepak's ass; he just let Deepak feel his tongue.

Deepak moaned as D1 played with his ass and ate him out loving this immensely "Oh~ I love you D1~".

"I love you too~ Now, who's your top dog, cat boy?~" Dimitri 1 said as mounted and playfully bit Deepak's ear. Dimitri began to push his tip into Deepak, all ready to go.

"you are D1~ you're my top dog and I wouldn't have it any other way~ now please, I need that cock badly!" Deepak said being completely willing to submit to him.

"Good, 'cause that's not changing anytime soon~" D1 said as he began to thrust himself deeper, moaning as he felt Deepak's walls around his cock. "I love the way that ass jiggles for me~" D1 let out as he picked up speed.

All Deepak could do at this point was moan feeling ecstasy wash over him as D1 fucked him with his dick flopping around uselessly.

Dimitri closed his eyes moaning as he thrust deeper, cock throbbing as he slammed against Deepak's ass.

Deepak's eyes rolled to the back of his head as D1 kept going, feeling himself getting close already.

Dimitri was loving this and felt himself getting close as well, but was unable to speak he was in so much ecstasy. He didn't know if he should knot Deepak or just pull out.

"Kn- oooh~ knot me D1~ I need it~" Deepak managed to say through his moans wanting his knot badly.

D1 gave a final hard thrust after he heard that, needing Deepak to say no more. "Oh dog~ I love you~" Dimitri said as he knotted Deepak filling him with cum.

Deepak moaned super loudly as he came hard as D1 knotted him and after he came down from his high said: "I love you too D1~ for future reference if we aren't in a hurry I'm always going to want that juicy knot of yours~".

"Alright, thanks for clarifying that~" D1 said, feeling that was all he needed to know for now. He pulled Deepak into a position to cuddle him and gave him a kiss.

Deepak kissed him back and said "I'm a little surprised by Dylan D1, he changed his tune on this a little fast don't you think?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised he basically told us we could do this. You think he's up to something?" Dimitri asked, not sure what to think.

"Dimitri, this is Dylan we're talking about, he has hardly ever been mischievous towards our family and while this is odd of him I'd be extremely surprised if he was up to something all things considered," Deepak said resting his head on D1's chest.

"Hehe, you're right. Let's leave the conspiracy theories to Dante~" D1 joked and nuzzled Deepak's neck.

Deepak just giggled at that and leaned into him and let a few minutes pass by like that.

Dimitri 1 just cuddled with Deepak for a few minutes, until his knot loosened enough to pull out of Deepak. Though he held embrace as he began to feel himself fall asleep.

Deepak felt himself falling asleep as well and was more than happy to sleep cuddling D1 and closed his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Deepak woke up a few hours later and scratched a bit before getting up and walking towards the door. He would have loved to keep cuddling with D1 until he woke up as well but he needed to use the bathroom. as he opened the door he was greeted by Dizzy and Dee Dee who were just about to knock "Oh hey Deepak we just wanted to chat for a bit and-" Dizzy said cheerfully before she noticed D1 in Deepak's bed "I know you two are together and going to be the top dogs around here soon enough but sharing a room?~" Dee Dee continued when she saw what got her sister's attention.

D1 began to wake up about that time, and the other two Dimitris rounded the corner looking for their brother. "What's going on Dee-? Oh... er... Hello you two," D1 said as he noticed his two sisters. "Bro, why am I not surprised with this?" D2 said as D3 nearly tripped over himself before managing to catch his balance.

"Um now isn't a good time" Deepak tried to say as Dizzy and Dee Dee walked in past him completely ignoring Deepak "So~ D1 how's it feel to share a bed with Deepak?~" Dizzy and Dee Dee said at the same time teasing D1, they had been taking lessons triple D on how to get in sync with each other.

Dimitri 1 did his best to ignore them, feeling a little worried about what his sisters were doing. "Need help with our three 'sisters', bro?" D2 teased D1 a bit, D3 just chuckled as he and his brother entered the room. "Okay, the four of you need to stop," D1 said, sounding a little annoyed.

"Fine, I guess we need to get used to listening to you," Dizzy said as Dee Dee just pouted "you need to get used to listening to both of us," Deepak said in a firm tone not taking kindly to them ignoring him like that to which the two of them just looked at the ground.

"Well, anyway after that nap. I think I'll see if Dylan needs help with anything," D1 said as he made his way to the door, and turned to his brother. "And can you two behave for 5 minutes?" D1 asked his brothers with venom in his voice. "What did we do?" D2 asked annoyed and confused as D1 began to walk off.

Deepak just walked into the hallway "I'll catch up with you in a second D1" he called out to him making his way to go use the bathroom.

D2 and 3 traded looks, not sure what to make of this. "Wow, and I thought it was bad enough taking orders from him when he wasn't a top dog," D3 said and rolled his eyes. "The fact those two will be in charge is grating to think about," D2 said with a sigh.

"I don't know, I think this will be good for D1 in all honesty," Dizzy said cheerfully "yeah and Deepak cares about all of us a lot, he's a perfect fit for this really, I'm just not use to him having any kind of authority I guess" Dee Dee added.

"Well, maybe but I guess this means he's going to start getting after some of our 'hobbies'," D2 whined as D3 raised an eyebrow at him. "To be honest, I'm starting to think we should... I don't know, start being a little more mature," D3 said, getting fed up with D2's whining.

"Yeah I'm with D3 on this, the whole tough guy trouble maker jerk thing was fun for a while but now it's getting old," Dizzy said just being honest "yeah I mean me and Dizzy are still mischievous but we've moved on to harmless pranks or just good-natured teasing" Dee Dee added.

"You do have a point, we should probably start cleaning out our room. I think everyone's getting tired of the 'bad boy' act anyway," D2 swallowed his pride and admitted, to which D3 nodded. "Also, if you have to sneak out to see a girl and can't introduce her to us, she probably isn't worth your time bro," D3 pointed out to D2, who groaned when he realized D3 had a point.

"Whoa first time hearing about this, I won't say anything about this girl you're seeing but please get out of there as soon as you can," Dizzy said worried about D2, she wanted to tease him about this but she knew when to get serious and Dee Dee just nodded in agreement.

"She has been pressuring me to try a certain drug as well... Yeah, maybe I should just end that relationship," D2 said as he realized who he was seeing seemed to encourage some very bad decisions. "If she's doing that, get the hell out while you still can," D3 said, now feeling very concerned after that admission.

"Yeah, what D3 said she's bad news," Dizzy said getting up "we should probably get out of Deepak's room" she continued "oh yeah right I was so caught up in our talk I forgot where we were," Dee Dee said getting up as well.

"Alright, alright... Yeah, we should probably find another place to chat," D2 said and began to walk out the door with D3. "Well, if you two want to continue it. Doesn't really matter to us," D3 said, though he was enjoying the chat.

"Well the two of us have somewhere we need to be in a minute but before we go what do you think of Deepak and D1 hooking up?" Dizzy asked and Dee Dee looked at the two of them curious to what they'd say having not even thought to ask about that.

"Hmm, well not too big of a surprise. But, if we're honest we both think they are a good couple as long as you ignore the elephant in the room," D2 said and D3 gave him a smirk. "You aren't wrong~" D3 teased his brother in a knowing manner.

"Yeah that's pretty much our thoughts on that too," Dee Dee said nodding her head in agreement with what he said "anyways we'll catch you guys later~," Dizzy said and began walking the other way with Dee Dee.

D2 and D3 nodded to them and went off to find D1. The two brothers found him dusting a bit, deciding to help out. Dimitri 1 smiled when he noticed this.

Deepak came in to help and saw the other Dimitris dusting as well. He decided not to comment on that and just got to work with them.

Dimitri 1 smiled at Deepak acknowledging his presence as he focused on finishing all the dusting they needed to do. Though, with four of them working on it it would get done a lot sooner. Most of the younger pups and Diesel wanted to hang around Dylan all day. D1 could understand that Dylan had been so important in their lives up to this point that it would be strange when he was gone.

Deepak was silent as they worked. He saw the younger pups hanging out with Dylan and knew they were trying to spend as much time with him while they still could and he couldn't blame them.

After a good while, they were finished and D1 just stretched on the sofa. The other two followed suit but gave some space for Deepak to sit next to D1. Sure, he and D1 couldn't exactly make out in front of everyone but they could still be next to each other.

Deepak did indeed sit next to D1 wishing he could cuddle up to him but knew they couldn't.

"Not too bad, though I think today everyone just wants to spend time with Dylan since he's gonna be leaving soon," D1 stated and the other two nodded. "We'll help where we can, and we decided to try to act a little more mature," D2 said and D3 nodded. "That won't be too hard, I'm glad I don't have to fight you two about it," D1 said and smiled.

Deepak let out a sigh of relief. He was glad they came around on their own and having them help out will be nice moving forward.

"So, you two are enjoying yourselves?~" D2 said with a wink. "Oh, more than you know~," D1 said with a smirk.

"Just ask Dizzy and Dee Dee~," Deepak said with a laugh feeling surprisingly bold again.

"So, that's why you were frustrated earlier~," D3 said and nudged D1, who rolled his eyes at his brother. "Don't worry, we're fine without details~," D2 said as he thought it over.

Deepak just giggled at that. He didn't know where these sudden bursts of boldness kept coming from but Deepak wasn't complaining. they had been coming at good times so far and he was starting to enjoy them.

"Looks like everything will work out," Dimitri 1 said, smiling and closing his eyes. D2 and 3 looked content with sitting around. "Tomorrow we will go to the P-A-R-K, so be ready for that, also it's time for dinner," Dylan said which caused a sudden echo of the word.

Deepak got up as he heard the tidal wave of pups make their way to the kitchen. The living room they were in was thankfully not in its path so they didn't get swiped into it "come on guys let's go eat" Deepak said leading the way.

The Dimitris followed and D1 went to help with bowls and kibble again. D2 and 3 took their seats and waited for their bowl.

Deepak helped with getting everyone's food ready as well. It didn't seem to take as long this time and soon enough everyone had their food and was eating.

Dimitri 1 noticed everyone seemed to be talking as if it was a normal day, he couldn't help but smile as everyone started to move forward. D1 sat down and began to eat as well, not really what else to say.

Deepak decided to take a chance. Since D1 and him would be top dogs soon Deepak went and sat down with him thinking no one would pay it much mind since Dolly used to sit with Dylan like that all the time.

"Well, day one is almost over and it went pretty well overall," D1 said to Deepak, knowing everyone should be ready to wind down.

"Yes it did brother, all that's really left to do is get the younger pups to bed in a bit which will be interesting but overall this has gone smoothly," Deepak said as he ate.

"After that, we can rest a bit," D1 said as he ate, though he definitely wanted to cuddle Deepak for a bit if he got the chance.

Deepak nodded and didn't have more to say so he ate in silence for a few minutes until he was done.

After a few minutes, they began getting the pups ready for bed. They only dealt with younger ones for the most part.

After they were done getting them to bed and Deepak volunteering to read them the bedtime story this time they left them to sleep "so do you want to come hang out in my room for a bit? I'd like to cuddle for a while" Deepak asked, making sure no one could hear him.

"I'd love to~," Dimitri 1 said and followed Deepak to his room. D1 felt himself getting horny again as he watched Deepak's ass.

Deepak saw him looking at his ass and gave it a few shakes here and there when he felt he could get away with it "I won't say this to just anyone D1 but I love that my body grew to be so 'girly~' I get all the right attention~".

"Trust me~ I love it too~," Dimitri 1 said as he entered Deepak's room. He couldn't wait to cuddle and feel Deepak up some more.

Deepak laid down on his bed making room for D1 and patted the spot next to him inviting him in.

D1 made sure to lock the door behind him and laid down next to Deepak holding him close.

"I love you D1, I'm glad D2 and 3 came around on their own, that would have been a headache if they hadn't," Deepak said, closing his eyes and cuddling up to him.

"I love you, too~ Yes, I agree. Though, I'm a little surprised at it. But, I'm happy I don't have to argue with my brothers about this," D1 said and nuzzling Deepak, D1 closed his eyes and felt up Deepak for a bit.

Deepak moaned as D1 felt him up but kept his eyes closed and said: "Today was pretty good as far as 'first day as top dogs in training' goes, I wish every day would go this smoothly but I am very aware that's unrealistic, the universe simply doesn't work like that I'm afraid".

"Well, I don't know about the universe. But, I do agree, also I don't expect Dylan will let us off easy every day," D1 said as he switched to hugging Deepak, too tired to do any teasing.

Deepak just giggled and said, "I know, still it won't be so bad, Dylan and Dolly always managed to find free time to go on all those wacky adventures way back when, I'm sure we'll be fine~".

"I got dragged along on a few of them, and yeah we'll manage~" D1 laughed and yawned at that.

"We all got dragged into it once or twice D1," Deepak said with a laugh and yawned as well "night D1, see you in the morning".

"Goodnight, sweet dreams~," D1 said as he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Dimitri 1 got used to getting up early, and with his brother's help taking care of the house was pretty easy. He noticed D2 had been a bit down, but after a talk, he understood why. Today seemed to be going routine as they got the pups ready for the park.

Deepak walked up to him and said: "Okay all we need now is a headcount and we can head out D1".

"Alright, should be simple enough," D1 said and began counting his siblings one by one. "Wait! If you go to the park it will be the end of the world!" Dante suddenly yelled out, to which D1 rolled his eyes.

  
"Dante, how pray tell do you think the world would end this time if we go?" Deepak asked at least, wanting to humor Dante for a bit before Deepak pulled out the magic paws on him.

"There will be pain and destruction! As well as rain!" Dante yelled startling most of the pups. D1 would have spoken up, but he felt Deepak had this.

Deepak silently walked around Dante and placed his paws on Dante's head and whispered "breathe" and with that all of Dante's stress and anxiety melted away in seconds.

Dante quickly fell to the ground and relaxed, seeming to fall asleep. "One day, we'll figure out his problem," D1 muttered to himself as Dylan motioned for them to leave.

"I'm sure we will but I have a feeling it will be a while," Deepak said as they walked outside, "I think he'll be fine like that until we get back though".

"For now, let's focus on enjoying ourselves," D1 said, sure they'd be watching pups but sometimes that didn't mean they couldn't have fun playing with their siblings.

"Yes, I'm looking forward to spending time with you at the park today even if it will be unlikely that we'll get a moment alone again," Deepak said nonchalantly although he was going to miss going to that clearing even if they only ever got to go there once.

"Well, for now at least, but it will still be nice to get out," D1 said, as he walked beside Deepak. "Hey, bro, want to play a game of frisbee for old times sake?" D3 asked and walked up with D2 close behind. "I'll have to see about that," D1 said and noticed Diesel wagging his tail seemingly wanting to join in.

Deepak giggled at that. He wanted to ask if he could play with them but wasn't sure about it and just kept walking without saying anything.

"Well, we could make it a group thing as well," D2 suggested, noticing several interested eyes on him. "Alright guys, should be fun," D1 said as he thought it over.

"Sounds like fun, I'm sure everyone will have lots of fun," Deepak said smiling but he had some doubts if he should join.

"Then it's settled then," D2 said and smiled with D3 nodding in agreement. "Almost there, so let's have some fun," D1 said and smirked a bit.

"Guess I'll just watch and make sure no one gets hurt," Deepak said as he went through the park entrance.

"Are you sure you want to play as well?" D1 asked Deepak, wanting to make sure as they went through the park entrance.

"Well..." Deepak said looking a bit nervous "I guess I could, it'll be fun".

"You'll be fine, I know you will," D1 said, giving Deepak a quick side hug and releasing. "Alright, I start!" D3 said and picked up a frisbee.

Deepak hugged him back before getting ready to cast the frisbee with his siblings.

D3 threw it and watched his siblings chase after it to catch it, he wanted to see who would catch first as Dylan stood by and watched this unfold. D1 and 2 chased after the frisbee, of course, they tended to be among the more athletic among their siblings.

Deepak tried his best but he was falling behind fast. He wasn't the slowest in the family but he wasn't even close to beating D1 or 2 but as he ran he unintentionally had gotten a good chance to check the two of them out and he wasn't going to turn that down.

"I got it!" Diesel hollered out as he jumped and managed to catch the frisbee. D1 and 2 both were surprised that he managed to, then noticed the hole in the ground.

Deepak just laughed when he saw that. He wasn't sure if they should count that as cheating or not since Diesel was the only one who could dig that fast as he caught up with them and took a moment to catch his breath before he tried to speak.

"Maybe we should have added no digging as a rule," D1 said through his painting, D2 nodded as D3 just laughed at the scene.

"Well we can always add that rule now, but let's still give a point to Diesel," Deepak said once his lungs got all the air that they needed.

"Alright, Diesel will let you get away with it this time but no more digging," D1 told him, to which Diesel nodded happily and tossed the frisbee to D1.

"So I guess we'll take turns throwing the frisbee, D1 since you already have it why don't you give it a throw this time?" Deepak suggested as he got ready to go again.

"Alright," D1 said through his teeth and threw the frisbee for the others to chase after. D2 and 3 ran after it, but the other pup did a decent job keeping pace.

Deepak ran after the frisbee again but he wasn't sprinting this time since he knew he didn't have a chance and instead focused his attention on the eye candy that was D2 and 3.

D1 noticed Dizzy and Dee Dee were watching with Dylan, but quickly shifted his focus back to see who would catch the frisbee. D3 fumbled on his own feet falling face-first to the ground causing D2 to come to a halt.

Once Deepak saw D3 fall he ran as fast as he could to get to him and when he did, he asked out of breath "Oh my Dog D3 are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah just tripped over myself," D3 said as he brushed himself off. D1 had run over as well, wanting to check on his brother.

Deepak let out a sigh of relief and said: "oh thank goodness you had me worried there for a second brother".

It wasn't long before Dylan made his way over, everyone forgetting about the frisbee for the moment. "Don't worry guys, you all know I've always been a little clumsy," D3 said and laughed. "That was a pretty bad face plant in the ground, though," D1 pointed out and Dylan nodded.

"Let me take a look just in case D3, I trust you when you say you're fine but that could be the adrenaline rush numbing the pain," Deepak said walking up to D3.

"D3, your nose is bleeding," Dylan pointed out, D3 checked and noticed his white turn a shade of red. "Shi-" D3 said before Dylan shushed him, D1 quickly went to get something to wash off the blood.

Deepak followed D1 more than sure Dylan could handle D3 for the minute they'd be gone.

Dylan looked over D3, trying to see how bad it was. D1 managed to find the first aid kit and quickly went to give it to Dylan. Only really concerned about his brother, and wasn't focusing on Deepak.

"How bad is it Dylan?" Deepak asked, really concerned about D3.

"Well, nothing seems to be broken," Dylan said as he helped D3 clean himself up. "D3, I'm gonna take you home. Everyone else can come with me or stay here with D1 and Deepak," Dylan said as D3 got up to follow him. "But..." D1 started to protest before D2 stopped him.

Deepak walked up to D1 and whispered in his ear "D1 I know you're only concerned but Dylan can handle this and we have to be here for our siblings that want to stay".

D1 nodded reluctantly and watched which siblings went with Dylan. "Well, at least it didn't seem too bad," D2 reassured his brothers and went to find the frisbee.

Dizzy followed D2 and said, "geez D2, D3 took one hell of a fall, I'm surprised you didn't go back with Dylan to make sure he would be alright".

"Yeah, but Dylan can take care of him and D1 needs me around as he's always very upset when one of us gets hurt," D2 said, explaining why he didn't go. D2 was looking a bit concerned as well, not really sure what more to say.

"That makes sense I guess, and I'm sure D3 will be alright, we'll probably all be laughing about this by the end of the day," Dizzy said although she was looking concerned herself but wanted to stay optimistic.

"He was so excited to play with everybody too, just hope it was just a bloody nose," D2 said, hoping it wasn't worse than that.

"Same here D2... guess everyone will want to do something else now," Dizzy said trying to change the subject "after that, I think the mood to play frisbee has been ruined".

"Yeah, I don't blame them. Guess we're all a little concerned, anything else you want to talk about?" D2 asked, wanting to change the subject himself.

"Not really I just wanted to check on you with all honesty," Dizzy said feeling like he needed someone right now "D1 has Deepak to get him through this, thought I'd do the same for you".

"Thanks, sis, especially right now, all I'll say is my other problem took care of itself, and then this," D2 said with a sigh as he picked up the frisbee.

"Wait, you mean that girl you were seeing that was pushing you to take a drug? what happened to that problem to 'take care of itself'?" Dizzy asked, genuinely curious.

"Short answer, she cheated on me. Granted I should have seen that coming, I was really dumb to get with her in the first place," D2 said sounding frustrated thinking about it.

"Ouch, well I'm sure you'll find the right girl sooner or later D2," Dizzy said trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah, I learned my lesson, better sooner than later," D2 said and closed his eyes. "I definitely won't rush into a relationship again," D2 told Dizzy as they made their way back to the others.

"That's good D2, we all would be devastated if something happened to you," Dizzy said smiling at him.

"Yeah, I know. I really need to start using my head a bit," D2 said and smiled.

"Well it was nice chatting D2 but I've got to get back to Dee Dee," Dizzy said walking off.

"Yes, it was. I'll go back to D1," D2 said and made his way to Deepak and D1.

D2 came back to find Deepak putting his paws on D1's head as he had with Dante earlier that day and said "breathe" before he saw D2 coming "oh hello D2, D1 asked if I could help him calm down like this, don't worry it's not like with Dante, I don't have to give him a full-strength dose of this so it won't knock him out".

"Understandable, I'm sure he'll be fine," D2 said, feeling a little better after talking with Dizzy. D1 was silent as he tried to let his mind relax.

Deepak nodded and sat next to D1 as he sorted things out and kept an eye on their younger siblings in the meantime.

"It's about time to head back anyway," D1 said as D2 hugged him. "Well, I'll leave that up to you two," D2 said as he patted D1's back.

"Alright I'll start working on getting everyone rounded up," Deepak said getting up and heading to go get their siblings.

D1 stood up with D2 and helped Deepak round everyone. Once they had rounded everyone and did a headcount they began to exit the park.

Deepak was silent as they walked. He wasn't sure what to say right now and just hoped D3 was alright.

The walk was silent and eventually, the group made it back, Dylan was in the living room and had an ice pack on D3 as the pain was finally hitting him.

After making sure everyone got inside Deepak asked: "so how is he, Dylan?"

"He'll be fine, but he will be sore for a few days. Mom will check on him when she gets home, all I can say for now is he'll live," Dylan said as D3 groaned, D1 and 2 gave a sigh.

  
Deepak let out a sigh as well and said: "that's a relief, Dylan if you don't need me for a while I'd like to go to my room and lay down for a bit".

"Alright, go ahead," Dylan said, feeling he'd take things from here. D1 wasn't sure what to do, still feeling bad for his brother.

Deepak left, not expecting D1 to follow him.

"D1, why don't you go and rest as well. I can take care of D3," Dylan told D1, more concerned about D3 than D1 and Deepak. D1 sighed and made his way upstairs.

Deepak made it to his room and walked in and laid down in his bed hoping D1 would be okay.

D1 walked in, laid beside Deepak, and closed his eyes. He wasn't really in the mood to talk but was gonna try to relax his mind a bit.

Deepak wrapped his arms around him not in the mood to talk either and closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep.

Dimitri 1 fell asleep as well, embracing Deepak and letting himself relax.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to upload a couple chapters, thanks wiz for pointing it out.

D3 was still quite sore from the fall he head in the park, it had been a couple of days and he was starting to feel better. But, Delilah told him that it was gonna be at least a week and he was lucky not to break anything.

Dee Dee came in looking for him "hey D3, how are you holding up?" she said in a genuinely concerned tone.

"Pretty well, Dylan and mom are forcing me to take easy and rest," D3 said, getting tired of having to sit around.

"It's for your own good though D3, you don't want to risk hurting yourself worse than you already were," Dee Dee said, walking over to him to sit down.

"I guess you're right, I've always been a bit clumsy," D3 said, his siblings had been checking up on him pretty regularly. He didn't mind the attention though. He knew it was a pretty bad landing, and he knew it probably scared everyone.

"I'm glad you're alright though that could have been a lot worse... is there anything you want to talk about D3?" Dee Dee said as she sat down next to him wanting to keep him company for now.

"Not really, I guess... Gonna miss Dylan, at least he's following his dreams," Dimitri said, not really what he wanted to talk about.

"We all will D3 but this is a chance of a lifetime and he can't really stay here forever... I guess" Dee Dee said, not sounding convinced of what she was saying.

"Yeah, I remember you and Dizzy took it pretty hard when Dolly left. Soon, the oldest to be left will be Dante and he's... Well, I just wish we could help Dante get past whatever his problem is," D3 said with a sigh, and looked up at Dee Dee.

"Yeah, Dante is... Dante I guess, no surprise that he's not going to be in charge when Dylan leaves, the house would be on fire in an hour" Dee Dee said laughing trying to not think about Dolly.

"Hehe, that is very true. So, any boys my brothers need to sort out?~" D3 teased, wanting to change the subject and figured that was the best way to go.

"If you're asking if I have anyone I'm interested there is one cute Golden Retriever that I've met a few times at the park but please leave him alone," Dee Dee said blushing a bit "he's the nicest guy I've ever met and a true gentleman... but I'm starting to think he's gay..."

"Hmm... What makes you think that?" D3 asked, genuinely curious at this. He wanted to know more, he might be able to help a bit.

"Let's just say I've been more the obvious that I like him, I started off subtle and got blunter and blunter as that proved not to work, it's got to the point where I'm straight-up flirting with him... he's either gay and doesn't want to hurt my feelings or the most oblivious dog I have ever known," Dee Dee said and then sighed feeling unsure of herself.

"Hmm... Have you seen him staring at guys? Like unable to keep his eyes off them?" D3 asked, trying to see if he could help solve this problem.

"The funny thing is I haven't... he hasn't really done anything to suggest that he's gay and I know he doesn't already have a girlfriend and we get along great so I don't know what the problem is..." Dee Dee said slouching down at that.

"There's the third option, that he's just not interested in you. You're a wonderful girl and beautiful at that, but you can't make a guy love you. Just like I can't make any girl love me," D3 said as he thought it over, feeling that it could've been something else.

"I guess so D3 but I still feel like I'm missing something here," Dee Dee said with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Hmm, only one way to find out. Maybe if I go with you and chat, just have a friendly conversation. See if he can keep his eyes off me," D3 said, never thinking he would offer to use his body to out someone as gay.

Dee Dee just laughed and said: "thanks D3, we can do that, I could play it off as just wanting to introduce the two of you".

"Alright, we'll see what happens. We'll wait until I'm better though," D3 said as he thought it over, feeling like he could help.

"yeah I understand D3 and thanks again you really are a good brother you know that?" Dee Dee said closing her eyes.

"I try, let's get some rest, dear sister," D3 said closing his eyes as well.

"Alright I could use a nap" Dee Dee said laying down and getting comfortable.

"I have been enjoying the company, I think everyone's been spending time with me just about," D3 said and hugged her.

Dee Dee hugged him back and said "I'm not surprised we're all just worried about you but I'm glad you're enjoying it D3".

D3 just lay there smiling for a bit, happy to spend time with his sister. He closed his eyes and let himself relax. Feeling himself slowly fall asleep.

Dee Dee fell asleep as well, more than happy to do so in her brother's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a tough day for them both, but now D1 could spend some time with Deepak and he fully intended to.

Deepak was waiting for him in his room getting things ready for this.

Dimitri 1 opened the door, he figured he didn't have to knock and shut the door behind him. D1 just headed towards Deepak, excited for the night.

"Hey D1~ you ready for this?" Deepak asked, giving him bedroom eyes.

"Like you even have to ask~," Dimitri said and gave Deepak a kiss and hugged. D1 began rubbing Deepak's ass before giving it a nice slap.

Deepak kissed him back moaning into it, loving D1 playing with his ass.

"So, want to try anything special?" D1 asked as he held Deepak tight and nuzzled his neck.

"Whatever you want, big boy~," Deepak said, nuzzling him back.

"Well, in that case~," D1 said and kissed Deepak deeply as he stroked both their shafts. "How about you sit on my lap, big boy?~" Dimitri said with a wink as he grabbed Deepak's ass and began lifting up.

"Oh~ I'd love to~," Deepak said as D1 lifted him up and placed him in D1's lap.

Dimitri lowered Deepak slowly onto his rod, wanting to try this position for the longest time.

Deepak moaned as he felt D1's dick enter him and said: "I love you D1~ and this is very nice so far~ we need to try this position more often~".

"I love you too~ I agree, you gonna bounce for me or do I need to do all the work?~" Dimitri said with a smirk, moaning as Deepak's ass wrapped around his cock.

"Oh I'd love to bounce for you D1~," Deepak said as he started to do just that going slowly for now.

"Oh~ Nice and easy until we get the feel for it~," D1 said, though he knew Deepak was always careful and similar to Dylan in many ways. The more Dimitri thought about Deepak the more in love he was.

Deepak smirked at that and kept going slowly building up speed as he got more confidence he could handle it.

D1 began thrusting and forcing himself deeper, moaning and feeling like speeding things up. His cock throbbed as Deepak began bouncing against him.

Deepak moaned as he did that and began bouncing just as fast and loving every second of this.

D1 was howling in pleasure with each bounce, closing his eyes as Deepak's cock slapped against him uselessly.

Deepak kept going and howled in pleasure as well, going faster and faster with each bounce.

D1 felt himself getting closer with each bounce, his loud moans starting to echo through the room.

Deepak felt himself getting close as well and just picked up the pace needing that knot inside of him.

D1 gave a hard thrust as Deepak came down on him and shoved his knot in, filling Deepak's with his cum and gave a loud moan.

Deepak moaned and came hard as soon as D1's knot was in him, getting his seed all over D1.

Filling Deepak's seed on him felt amazing as they cuddled, feeling high from the experience. D1 planned on giving Deepak's rod a little attention one day, but he was gonna leave that as a surprise.

Deepak cuddled him back and closed his eyes feeling like he was on cloud nine.

D1 closed his eyes as well, loving the silence and embracing Deepak.


	10. Chapter 10

D3 felt good to go, having been resting for a week he was ready to get some exercise. Though, he did promise to help Dee Dee when he felt well enough to get back out.

Dee Dee was getting ready to head for the park to see that Golden Retriever again, unaware that D3 was ready to help her.

D3 knew it would be better to talk with Dee Dee first. His sister would kill him if D3 ruined her chances with her crush.

Dee Dee made her way to the front door and actually ended up running into him on the way there "Oh hey D3, how are you feeling?"

"Pretty good, finally feeling well enough to get back out and mom cleared me. Now, remember when we talked the other day?" D3 said, wanting to remind her about their agreement.

"That's great D3 and yes I remember, I was just about to head to the park to meet up with him now," Dee Dee said cheerfully.

"I'll be on my best behavior, I promise," D3 said and chuckled as they walked out the door. He planned on just trying to be friendly, though he figured he'd tease his sister a bit as well.

"You better be," Dee Dee said as they walked outside and made their way to the park.

Dimitri 3 smiled and walked beside his sister, he remained silent as they made it to the park.

Dee Dee just kept walking, enjoying the silence as they made their way there.

"I'll let you introduce me to him, and I'll try to talk with him a bit," D3 said as they entered the park entrance.

"Alright," Dee Dee said looking around for him and saw him quickly and walked up to him and got to introducing the two of them "Gary this is Dimitri 3 or D3 for short, my older brother, D3 this is Gary"

"Hey, dude what's up?" Gary said nonchalantly.

"Hey, nice to meet you," D3 said and went to shake Gary's paw. D3 just smiled and tried showing his friendly side.

Gary took D3's paw and gave it a shake and smiled back and said: "Dee Dee has told me a bit about her siblings, can't imagine having that many myself but it must be nice having so many dogs you can rely on".

Dee Dee just stood back and kept an eye on things for now.

"It can be nice, Dee Dee is especially reliable. Always being a good friend and sister," D3 said, bragging on Dee Dee a bit. "How about you?" D3 asked, wanting to get to know Gary better.

"Oh D3 really I'm just trying my best you know?" Dee Dee said dismissively.

"I've got an older brother myself, just the one though, so I know what you mean D3, he's about as old as Dylan I think his name is? anyway he moved out not too long ago but we're still close" Gary said again nonchalantly.

"Yeah that's correct, and Dylan will be moving out soon as well. We're happy for him, but it will take some getting used to," D3 said and smiled thoughtfully.

"I can imagine, I'm still getting used to my brother moving out myself, but Dee Dee tells me Dylan is going away to get astronaut training, I can hardly believe that for obvious reasons, that's amazing if that's true," Gary said cheerfully "I know it's probably not going to happen I've always dreamt about becoming an astronaut myself".

"Yes, it's a surprise for sure. Not every day someone gets to live out their dreams," Dimitri said as he thought about his own dreams.

"Well, you tell him I'm happy for him sometime alright?" Gary said staring up in the sky for a second.

Dee Dee sat next to D3 and whispered to him "alright I think you can start working on see if he's gay now bro".

"I sure will, how about we walk to the pond?" D3 said and smirked, trying to be discreet about finding out if he was gay.

"I think that's a great idea," Dee Dee said seeing what D3 was doing.

"Oh uh sure I guess," Gary said getting up.

As they walked D3 hoped his sister was paying to where Gary was looking and also she'd sit beside Gary when they got there.

Dee Dee had in fact been looking to see where Gary's eyes were looking, nothing so far suggested anything to support her theory yet but she wasn't going to give up any time soon.

They made it to the pond, D3 hadn't seen any evidence of Gary being gay. He just seemed like a friendly guy.

Gary sat down and Dee Dee went to sit next to him and Gary said "I wasn't sure about this but the pond looks beautiful today, I even heard the swans aren't in there today too".

"Yes, it is quite nice, there's a lot of dogs enjoying the sun today," D3 said as he looked around.

"Yeah there sure is," Gary said before looking off in the distance.

"So Gary how's you love life?" Dee Dee asked thinking that wouldn't seem suspicious since she had been asking those kinds of questions for a while now.

Gary sighed, rolled his eyes, and said "It's fine I guess, I'll find who I'm meant to be with sooner or later".

Dimitri 3 noted from his tone he sounded annoyed from the question, he wondered about that and figured he'd ask. "Any girls, in particular, you fancy?" D3 asked, more wanting to hear his response to that question.

"I've had plenty of girls that looked like they were interested in me the past few years actually... let's just say looks can be deceiving," Gary said looking at the ground.

"Whoa this is the first time I'm hearing about any of this, why didn't you ever tell me? it's not like this was the first time you could have brought it up," Dee Dee said suddenly sounding confused and concerned to which Garry just looked the other way.

"That's pretty rough, buddy," Dimitri said, feeling bad for him and then looked to Dee Dee.

"Is... is this why you won't flirt back to me?" Dee Dee said looking like she was about to start crying.

Gary just looked away and the look D3 saw in Gary's eyes told him that Gary didn't want to do that but just couldn't bring himself to do anything else.

"Trust me, Dee Dee is nothing like them," D3 said trying to help him. He just smiled warmly and looked over to Dee Dee. "Dee Dee is different, not because she's my sister but she's a genuinely caring person and wouldn't purposely hurt anyone," D3 said, trying to encourage Gary a bit.

"Honestly? I can tell D3, it's just I've had my life almost completely ruined five times in the last year by girls that seem nice only to throw sexual harassment claims my way... the only reason I can still show me face in public is that people, in the moment mind you, spoke up and called them out on their bullshit... I want to trust her D3 I really do I just..." Gary said looking at the ground and Dee Dee just looked at him unsure what to say or do.

"I understand, just give her a chance. I know it's hard, especially after being hurt so many times," D3 said and gave him a smile.

"I-... I can try... Dee Dee, I'm sorry if I hur-" was as far as Gary got before Dee Dee tack hugged him and started giving him tons of kisses all over his face while she started crying tears of joy utterly speechless.

D3 sat back and laughed at that, not really sure what to say about the scene. "Alright, Dee Dee let the poor guy up will ya?~" D3 said and teased her a bit.

Dee Dee stopped and blushed a bit at that before getting off of Gary and helping him up and Gary said "you REALLY like me huh Dee Dee? I'm sorry for doubting you I ju-".

"It's alright Gary I understand, no need to apologize," Dee Dee told him and just giggled a bit.

"Well, I guess I could leave you two lovebirds. Just don't make too big of a scene~" D3 teased and smirked as he stood up.

"Alright, D3 see ya," Dee Dee said waving at him "you're the best wingman ever bro".

"Wait what?" Gary said, a little confused.

"Alright, and don't worry about it Gary," D3 said with a chuckle as he began to leave.

Dee Dee and Gary waved D3 off before turning to themselves to get to know each other better.


	11. Chapter 11

The Dimitris finally got back home as they stumbled around as they entered the house. The three had talked themselves into going to celebrate their more rambunctious nature for the last time. "A-Alright...you two... Let's get to bed before Dylan sees us..." Dimitri 1 said as best he could, having gotten very drunk along with his brothers. He'd only told Deepak he wanted to hang out with his two brothers for the night. The other two Dimitris' were also fairly drunk.

Deepak had been waiting in the living room for them to come home and heard them come in and rushed to greet them and could immediately tell how drunk they were and facepalmed "I see you three had fun..." he said in a very disappointed tone.

"I- uh... Hey, Deepak..." Dimitri 1 responded, trying to think quickly what to say to get out of this, which was hard enough for him when sober. "It's not what it looks like, bro. We just wa-woah..." D2 tried as he nearly lost his balanced stumbling over his own feet.

Deepak sighed and shook his head and said "really then what is it then? did someone force you all to get drunk? whatever... we'll have this talk in the morning when you have sobered up" and with that Deepak got behind them and started pushing them to their room

The Dimitris didn't fight Deepak as he did so, Though D1 tried to hug Deepak. "Come on, is not so bad..." D1 said as he failed to hug Deepak and nearly fell on his face as Deepak got them into their room.

Deepak just sighed and shook his head, not sure what to think right now and worked them all into bed and after he was reasonably sure they were asleep and weren't going anywhere he left to find Dylan and let him know that the Dimitris had come home drunk.

Dylan was in his room, Deepak had told him to be waiting for him as he felt the Dimitris were up to no good. Apparently, D1 had told Deepak he was gonna be with his brothers and acted suspiciously when he did.

Deepak came in and hesitated for a second before he forced himself to say "hey Dylan the Dimitris just got home and... all three of them were very drunk, I put them to bed for now since there's no point trying to talk to them..."

Dylan sighed as he got up to look over at Deepak looking unenthused by that news. "Thanks for letting me know, I hope they had fun. Because they aren't going to in the morning, and I'll make sure they remember this hangover for a long time," Dylan said, his face showing anger and disappointment. To say Dylan was upset with the Dimitris' would be an understatement.

Deepak sat next to Dylan and sighed "I thought they were getting better about this kind of thing" Deepak said not angry like Dylan was but a lot more disappointed and very sad.

"I know, Deepak. Especially D1, it'd be one thing if the three of them did this before I made that announcement. But, all three of them know better. They're gonna get an earful in the morning, especially D1. I'm not gonna give them a day off either, they have responsibilities and there's no excuse for this," Dylan said and took a deep breath.

Deepak sighed again and said "I'll gladly lend a paw with giving them an earful, I honestly can't believe them right now... D1 is not getting any from me for a while" Deepak said that last part under his breath to himself hoping Dylan didn't hear that.

"Fair enough, Deepak... If you feel like knocking some sense into D1, be my guest," Dylan said and laid down, wanting to get some sleep as he knew it was gonna be a long day tomorrow. He had no intention of giving them a break, he knew D1 knew better but venting to Deepak would be pointless.

Deepak blushed a bit and said "alright then, I'll just let you rest, for now, Dylan, I should get to sleep myself, it's getting quite late" and with that Deepak got up and made his way towards the door.

"Just do your best not to kill him, goodnight," Dylan said and began to sleep, wanting to get a little rest before he confronted the Dimitris.

"Goodnight," Deepak said as he left and went to his room and quickly went to sleep as well.

Dimitri 1 and his brothers woke up to a massive head-splitting headache, the sound of loud clanging and an older Dalmatian shouting for them to get up. "H-Hey, we're getting up... Please stop..." D1 said as he tried to cover his ears.

Deepak woke up and made his way to find Dylan having a feeling he was already giving the Dimitris a hard time with the clanging he could hear in the distance.

"All three of you, downstairs! Now!" Dylan said, his voice said it all. He said he wasn't taking it easy on him as he dropped the utensils he was banging to the ground letting off another loud clang which was answered by three miserable groans. Dylan quickly made his way out, with three very tired and miserable looking Dimitris.

Deepak quickly caught up with Dylan and didn't say a word and just followed him for now and was ready to give the three of them a piece of his mind especially D1.

Dylan got to the living room and turned to face the Dimitris as Deepak got beside him. "One of you had better start explaining what got into you last night. I can't believe I have to deal with this right now of all times," Dylan said as the Dimitris stared at the ground.

"We just thought... We'd go out for a night and celebrate our decision to work on being mature..." Dimitri 2 explained. "Mature?! Oh, is that it?! You three think maturity means going out and getting drunk while you know full well you have responsibilities?! And D1 don't even think I'll let you off easy today!" Dylan shouted at them, as the Dimitris looked at the ground in shame.

"I can't begin to describe how disappointed I am in you three, especially you D1," Deepak said trying to sound calm but they could tell how close he was to yelling too.

"Dimitri 1, you are supposed to be helping Deepak take care of the house and you are a role model to your younger siblings, Not to mention how much more trouble you could get into," Dylan said as he started to lower his voice a bit. "We didn't intend on getting that drunk, and part of the reason we went was it was a gig DJ was playing at," Dimitri 1 tried to say, though Dylan was having none of it.

"there's a thing called self-control D1 and did it ever occur to you that maybe one of you shouldn't have any alcohol so if you had over drank, which you very much did, at least the one could have made sure nothing happened to any you, who knows what would have happened if you three couldn't have remembered the way home?!" Deepak said starting off calm as can be but as he went progressively got angrier and started yelling this at them.

"I know we should have been more careful..." D3 spoke this time, as Dylan sighed. "Do you three realize how easily any one of you could have gotten injured or killed? I'm just glad it was you three and not Pearl that showed up," Dylan said as he began to get it out of his system.

Deepak was looking at the ground clearly trying not to cry at this point and said "please... please promise me you won't do something this stupid again?..."

"We won't, I promise..." D1 said and the other two nodded, they couldn't argue about it. All three knew they had really messed up, and Dylan went to get breakfast ready.

Deepak sighed and gave them one more look before walking off to follow Dylan and help him with breakfast.

D1 went to help, knowing Dylan fully expected him to help out through his hangover. D2 and D3 began to walk their room, figuring they would try to rest before breakfast.

Deepak worked in silence not feeling very chatty at the moment.

Dimitri worked in silence as well, he knew nothing he could say would get him out of this.

After a while, the three of them got breakfast ready and Deepak sat down and just waited for everyone to get there.

Once everyone was seated, Dimitri 1 took his seat next to his brothers. The three of them just ate in silence, as everyone got to talking and the noise just made the Dimitris' ears ring.

Deepak just started to eat as Dizzy and Dee Dee sat next to him "hey why aren't you sitting with D1 Deepak?" Dee Dee asked wondering what was going on "yeah did something happen? you look upset" Dizzy added "I'll tell you later when we're alone, I don't want the younger pups hearing this" Deepak told them which only got them more curious but they nodded and got to eat for now.

Dimitri 1 overheard that, and the thought of his two sisters giving him a piece of their mind as well didn't ease his mind as he just tried to finish eating.

Deepak just ate for a while and eventually, everyone was finishing up and was leaving.

Once the Dimitris finished, they got up and began doing the chores they had. Not wanting to dig themselves any deeper, D1 figured he'd talk with Deepak once he had calmed down a little.

Once Deepak was done he went somewhere private with Dizzy and Dee Dee and explained what happened.

It wasn't long before D1 and his brothers got things straightened up as Dylan watched them, the pups playing making sure their migraine wasn't going away anytime soon.

As soon as Deepak was done he went to do his chores and Dizzy and Dee Dee later walked past the Dimitris giving them a glare as they passed them wanting to go ahead and tell them what they thought but would wait until they could get them alone.

It wasn't too long before they would get the chance, Dylan told them to go clean their room as he wasn't planning on letting them get a break. The Dimitris wasted no time going to their room, there wasn't much to say but at least this was the closest they could get to a break.

Dizzy and Dee Dee followed them in and were quick to lay into them "what on earth were you three thinking? you know better I can't believe you right now" Dizzy started "yeah I'm thinking about what you three did from all angles and none of them make that look like a good idea" Dee Dee added.

The three Dimitris groaned a bit. "We know..." They said in unison, the Dimitris wasn't gonna argue as they knew what they did was stupid. Not only could they have talked with DJ beforehand about this, but they decided instead to do what they wanted and were now paying for it.

"we're only mad because we care about you guys," Dizzy said after seeing that reaction with Dee Dee nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, and we should have told DJ we were there so he could have made sure nothing got too out of paw," Dimitri 1 admitted, mentally kicking himself for not mentioning anything to DJ.

"Alright then, anything we could say here you've probably already heard from Dylan and Deepak so we'll get out of your fur," Dizzy said "yeah we just had to get out of our system, catch you guys later" Dee Dee added as they left.

"Alright, don't worry that won't happen again. It was meant to be a one-time thing anyway," Dimitri 1 said and the other two nodded as they finished cleaning their room.

They waved goodbye and went to go do their thing for a while.

Dimitri 1 finally got finished with his room and figured he'd try to talk with Deepak. He knew Deepak was still upset about this and needed to talk.

Deepak was in his room taking a break at the moment and was trying to take a nap but his mind wasn't letting him.

"Deepak, I know you're mad, but I want to talk this out," Dimitri 1 said and went to hug Deepak.

Deepak surprisingly hugged him back and said: "that's just it D1, I'm not mad I'm just... there were a million ways you could have made sure things didn't go as far as they had and you didn't do any of them... I know you aren't that dumb D1..."

"I know... I could have even said I knew DJ and he could have helped make sure we were taken care of... I'm sorry, it won't happen again," Dimitri 1 said and nuzzled Deepak.

"It better not," Deepak said, nuzzling him back and started crying into his fur.

Seeing Deepak cry made Dimitri feel worse like Dylan said it could easily have been Pearl coming to the door and he could be in a lot worse shape than dealing with a hangover.

"can you take a nap with me? I really need you close to me right now, I'll let Dylan know it's okay if need be," Deepak said, pulling him in tight.

"I'm sorry I worried you last night, I should have just been honest... Yeah, I'll do that..." Dimitri 1 said and sighed.

"You can tell me anything D1, I probably would have been fine if you had told me you were going to one of DJ's gigs, hell I probably would have told you to make sure DJ knew you were there," Deepak said laying down.

"If we ever decide to go to another one of those, next time I'm bringing you... Besides, everyone else would be too drunk to care if they saw the two of us, somehow I knew you didn't buy a word when I told you we'd just be hanging out at the park..." D1 said and hugged Deepak tight as he cuddled up next to him.

Deepak giggled a bit as he closed his eyes and said: "I'd like that, I'd make sure I'd stay sober too, and I know you very well D1, I can tell when you're lying".

"I love you, Deepak. I should have been more honest with you," Dimitri said and kissed him, rubbing Deepak's ass as they cuddled.

Deepak moaned a bit and said: "I love you too D1 and I know you want a go at me but until I say otherwise you're going to have to wait for a while".

"Alright, Deepak. Guess my punishment for lying, being careless, or both?" D1 said and rested his head on Deepak's shoulder.

"Definitely both" Deepak said leaning his head on D1's and let out a yawn.

"Alright, fair enough. I'll make it up to you though, I promise~" Dimitri said and closed his eyes as he hugged Deepak tightly.

"Looking forward to seeing how you handle that~," Deepak said, hugging him back just as tightly and slowly fell asleep.

Dimitri just smiled and fell asleep, not really feeling the need to say anything else as they slept in each other's arms.


	12. Chapter 12

Dimitri 1 had told Deepak that all day he would do whatever Deepak said. He also planned on giving Deepak a surprise, since this was essentially an apology for acting carelessly.

Deepak was heading to find D1, not 100% sure what he'd even have him do since his favorite pass time was off the table "I'm starting to regret telling D1 no sex for a while but I'm not sure how else to punish him that Dylan hadn't already done".

D1 walked up to Deepak and gave him a quick kiss. "How about a massage, love?" Dimitri asked as he massaged Deepak's shoulders.

"Mmm~ thanks D1~," Deepak said, already starting to feel relieved from the tension that had built up in his shoulders.

"Of course, cat boy~," Dimitri 1 said as he continued, soon enough moving down to Deepak's back.

"Mmm~ that's very nice~ where did you learn to do this anyway?~" Deepak asked, leaning into the massage.

"Kind of winging it, actually. I would love to say I didn't just watch a bunch of sappy romance movies," D1 admitted, he didn't like admitting that but Deepak asked.

Deepak giggled for a minute and said "that's adorable D1~ and you're doing pretty well for someone who has no idea what they're doing~".

"That's good at least~ Now since I'm your slave for the day, what do you want me to do?~" Dimitri said and smiled as he continued.

"Well... I've got one idea but we need to head to my room first~" Deepak said giggling a bit, he wasn't sure how much D1 was going to like this but he did just say he was his slave for today.

"Alright, let's go~," Dimitri said and got up, going to Deepak's room. He didn't think Deepak would suggest something too crazy, but he was a bit nervous as to what Deepak had in mind.

Once they got there Deepak got a phone and selected the camera on it "okay D1~ lay on your back~ you're going to like this... well this first part any way~".

"Wait a second... I'm not sure I like where this is going..." Dimitri said as he laid on his back and gulped, confused as to what Deepak meant by that.

Deepak got between his legs and had one paw on his balls and the other on the camera but he wasn't taking any pictures just yet "just try to enjoy yourself, for now, D1~ you can worry about what I have in mind later~".

Dimitri 1 just let himself enjoy what Deepak was doing as his tip began to poke out from the rubbing.

As D1 was getting erect Deepak lowered his head and took it in his mouth and licked it all over. ‘I have to be careful not to let him cum~ that would ruin everything~’ Deepak thought to himself as he worked him over.

Dimitri 1 started moaning as Deepak began licking, everything was fine so far. He was a bit confused, but every time Deepak's tongue hit a sweet spot he'd let out a moan.

Deepak kept going working over D1's dick and was quickly learning the sensitive spots, he was wanting to pull away just before D1 hit the point of no return for his orgasm so he would be at his most desperate.

Dimitri's moaning was getting intense as his cock throbbed, at this point, he was feeling too much pleasure to think.

Deepak kept going for a little bit longer and when he was sure he was inches away from cumming Deepak pulled off of him and put his knot right up against Deepak's cheek and took a selfie with the biggest shit-eating grin on his face.

Dimitri was surprised when Deepak stopped, he was so close and started to realize what Deepak was doing. He started to move his paw, wanting to relive his current predicament.

Deepak swatted his paw away and said "I don't think so big boi~ I'm not letting you touch yourself~ if you want to get off you'll be using one of my dildos~"

Dimitri let out a whine at that, but he did say he’d let Deepak do anything.

Deepak smirked at that and got up and walked over and got a huge box and showed it to D1 "I'll be kind enough to let you pick out which one to use out of all of my collection" and with that Deepak opened the box and inside was dildos of all kinds and sizes, some of which where a lot bigger than D1 thought could even fit inside Deepak at all.

Dimitri 1 looked them over and then looked at Deepak blushing a bit. Not sure what to do, he needed relief but he also never really used a dildo. Dimitri bit his lip and looked up at Deepak, he couldn't believe he was about to ask this.

Deepak just smiled knowingly, he knew what he was going to ask but stayed quiet wanting him to say it first.

"Can you give me your rod?~" Dimitri asked, having to swallow his pride and ego as he asked. He was giving Deepak puppy eyes at this point.

"Sure thing handsome~ go ahead and present while I go put these up~," Deepak said as he went to do just that.

Dimitri rolled over and presented himself, lifting his rump into the air and waiting for Deepak to get back. This would be a new experience for him and he really didn't have much choice as he said he'd do anything.

Deepak got done putting the box up and mounted D1 and took a second to set his phone to record a video of this before pushing his way into his ass "I'll try my best to make you enjoy this D1 I promise~".

"Are you really recording this?~" Dimitri 1 asked, blushing hard as he felt Deepak's member rub against him.

"Yes~ I am~ and this is one of those phones that can go frame by frame to get the perfect pictures from your videos too~ that's going to be fun later~," Deepak said as he started thrusting.

Dimitri 1 began to moan a bit, needing a release at this point he knew he wasn't gonna last long at all no matter what Deepak did.

Deepak started going fast and hard on D1 making sure he felt as good as he can while he took his rod.

Dimitri moaned loudly as Deepak went deeper, his cock flopping around with each thrust as he felt Deepak go. He was already close and feeling Deepak's rod throbbing inside his tight ass was definitely a new sensation.

Deepak smirked and kept going, at this rate D1 was going to cum long before Deepak did but that hardly mattered to him, Deepak just wanted D1 to know how good it felt to be the sub at least once and gave his ass a smack just to drive that home.

Dimitri moaned louder at that, as his eyes rolled back into his head. This was it for him, a couple more thrusts and he'd finally get the relief he was craving. His cock throbbed as it bounced around, each thrust sending him into a new wave of pleasure.

Deepak saw that he was about to cum and really went wild with his thrusting really letting him have it as he started to cum his brains out slapping his ass again and again really hard.

Dimitri just howled in ecstasy as Deepak did that, his cum going everywhere as he finally got his relief. He knew Deepak wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon as he continued to moan in bliss.

Deepak made sure the camera got the look on D1's face through all of that and got back to a regular rhythm as he continued to thrust into D1 and still gave his ass a slap every once and awhile.

Dimitri 1 didn't know what Deepak was doing as he continued to moan. Still in bliss, as he waited for Deepak to finish.

After a while, Deepak was getting close and decided to just knot D1 without asking since he could just do what he wanted anyway and gave him a few more good thrusts and did just that "oh fuck yes~".

Dimitri was panting once Deepak was done, Letting out a loud moan when he got knotted. "That was... Something else~" Dimitri got out as he panted.

"I hope you had fun being the sub for today D1~ I know I had fun taking your ass for a ride~," Deepak said, turning off the recording.

"You wanted me to pick you in the first place didn't you?~" Dimitri asked, not wanting to admit having enjoyed being a sub. That's when D1 realized why Deepak recorded the whole thing.

"Sure did~ I knew you didn't know the first thing about dildos and what would have been the best one for you to use~," Deepak said giggling waiting to see if D1 said anything about him recording all of that.

"And recorded that so I wouldn't deny enjoying it~ Deepak, you really thought this out~," Dimitri said laughing a bit as he realized how good Deepak got him this time.

Deepak giggled and half-jokingly said, "don't worry about the recording too much~ I'll try not to hang it over your head too much~".

"To be honest, I still prefer being top~ But, that was an interesting change~," Dimitri 1 said and gave Deepak a kiss.

Deepak kissed him back and said: "Yeah I get what you mean, I had fun topping you but being bottom is way more fun for me~ I just wanted you to try it at least once and I knew that you being my slave thing was going to be my best bet making that happen~".

"Alright~ As much as my pride and ego don't want to, I admit I had fun~," Dimitri 1 said and closed his eyes, laughing a bit.

"I knew you would if I could get past those~ but if in the 'unlikely' event you ever want to do this again you've got to beg me for it and no blowjob at the start~," Deepak said, nuzzling him.

"Hmm~ We'll see, maybe another time~ To be honest, I was thinking of giving you a blowjob soon as well~" Dimitri admitted to Deepak.

Deepak laughed at that and said: "Alright~ just let me know whenever you feel up for it~ and the blowjob would have been nice but I got something a bit better, in my opinion, ~ oh well you could always give me it later~".

"Hehe~ I think this will have to be my apology for now~ But, I need a nap now~," Dimitri said and yawned, smiling a bit as he closed his eyes.

"Alright big boi~ I forgive you~," Deepak said letting out a yawn as well and said "I'm tired too~ sleep tight~" and with that he closed his eyes as well and slowly fell asleep.

Dimitri 1 just smiled at that, falling asleep as well. Being Deepak's slave for a day turned out better than he expected.


	13. Chapter 13

Dimitri 1 had gotten done with his chores for the day and was resting on the sofa, he would meet up with Deepak in a bit and just wanted to relax for a bit. D1 was out of the doghouse with everyone at least and that was good enough for him.

Delilah came in and sat down with D1 and said "Hello Dimitri, do you mind if we talk for a little while?"

"Oh sure, we haven't talked in a bit. How's work?" D1 asked and set up, figuring she just wanted to chat.

"It's been going alright I suppose," Delilah said before taking on a serious tone "I just want to let you know that I know about you coming home very drunk a while ago from a party but I think Dylan and Deepak have punished you enough over that".

"Yeah, we should've really thought that through... I feel bad that we worried everyone... Not to mention I'm supposed to be taking care of my younger siblings now and should've not done something that stupid..." Dimitri said to Delilah, looking at her apologetically.

"It's alright Dimitri, you seem to be genuinely sorry so as long as you don't do it again I think it'll be fine, you've been doing a fantastic job otherwise with taking care of your younger siblings... you and Deepak honestly make quite the team~," Delilah said teasing him a bit at the end.

"Y-Yeah, we really do... Thanks, mom," D1 said a bit surprised at the way Delilah said it. "We've been getting along great as well," D1 said thinking over how to say that without saying too much.

"Oh, I know you have been getting along very well indeed~," Delilah said giggling to herself not wanting to just outright say that she knew what was up just yet.

D1 had to try and hide a blush at that, already starting to think his mother knew more than she was letting on. "Yeah, it's been a nice experience. Plus, I think I've been learning to be a bit more responsible for my decisions. Barring that one incident," D1 said and hugged Delilah, having pretty much dropped the tough guy act at this point. Though he knew his mother could see right through that anyway.

Delilah hugged him back and said "I'm glad Dimitri, I knew you had it in you, that's why I had suggested you and Deepak in the first place to take over for Dylan, and don't be afraid to tell me anything you feel is important" she knew very well what was up with D1 and Deepak but wanted him to tell her on his own before she told him all that she wanted to.

"Mom, you promise I can tell you anything no matter what?" D1 said and looked up at her, deep down he wanted to tell her but was nervous about what she would say.

"I promise, no matter what it is I won't be mad," Delilah said smiling at him trying her best to make him feel comfortable enough to tell her.

"I do have something I want to tell you... But, it's... Well, it's a bit complicated..." Dimitri managed to get out, trying to muster the courage to tell her the truth.

"Take your time dear, no need to rush, I promise you whatever it is will be fine," Delilah said giggling a little.

"So, me and Deepak... We've been... We're kind of... together..." D1 said feeling his heart pounding as he heard himself say that, feeling he would die on the spot as silence filled the room.

Delilah just hugged him and said: "I know Dimitri, I've known from when you first got together and had a hunch that you would someday for a lot longer".

"Yeah... We didn't do the best job hiding it, did we?" D1 said as he still felt a little embarrassed.

Delilah giggled a bit and said: "no you really haven't, the whole family pretty much knows at this point, it's just no one is talking about it openly, it's all behind closed doors, I can't count how many times I've had to reassure your siblings that came to me about it that it's more than fine".

Dimitri 1 blushed a bit at that and chuckled as he leaned against Delilah. "I know it's a bit weird and all, but how are you feeling about it?" Dimitri asked, feeling a bit relieved she didn't seem to mind too much.

"I've always been one to say that as long as you love each other than who cares, hell I even dated my brother too when I was younger so I really don't have a right to complain," Delilah said laughing pretty loudly "of course it didn't work out in the end and married someone who wasn't related to me instead but that's beside the point".

"Wait... what?" Dimitri said in surprise from that, not sure what to say to that. "Thanks, mom... I was a bit worried and I noticed Dylan even seemed to have less qua- He talked to you about it before didn't he?" Dimitri asked as his mind raced a bit, but seems to be calm down a bit.

"Yeah he did," Delilah said still giggling "I may have told him that as well and that seemed to calm him down a bit".

"That does explain why he seemed less bothered by it quickly... I love you, mom, and thanks for being understanding..." Dimitri said and hugged Delilah, nuzzling her neck.

Delilah hugged and nuzzled him back and said "it's more than alright dear, remember I love you and I support you and Deepak 100%" she then kissed his forehead and nuzzled and closed her eyes.

"Does dad know as well? I just want to make sure and want to know what he thinks as well," Dimitri said as he closed his eyes and smiled in her embrace.

"He knows as well, he's understandably a bit more hesitant about all this but after explaining about how I use to date my brother he was willing to at least give you two a chance at being together," Delilah said with a sigh "but you can at least stop trying to hide it now I can tell you that much".

"Alright, I guess there isn't much point hiding it if everyone knows. Though, we should probably be more careful in public," Dimitri said and felt a little relieved. He felt a bit more confident about things now that he had his mother's approval.

"Oh yes around the house is fine but I don't have to tell you why out in public would be unwise," Delilah said stroking the fur on D1's back.

"I do love him though, and even at my worst, he's there for me... Which is all I could ask for really, I did struggle at first with staying loyal but as time goes on I can't see myself with anyone else," D1 said with a happy sigh, his voice sounding drunk with love.

Delilah hugged him tight and said: "I'm happy for you two so much, it sounds like you two are really good for each other".

"Thanks, mom," D1 said as he hugged her back, feeling a lot of relief at this talk.

"you're welcome son, don't be afraid to talk to me about anything okay?" Delilah said smiling down at him.

"Alright, I'll let you know if we need anything... Well, within reason of course..." Dimitri said and chuckled how awkwardly he said that.

Delilah giggled a bit at that as well and said "alright Dimitri, I'm glad we had this talk but I've got to get going soon, I've got a busy day at work ahead of me I'm afraid".

"Oh, alright... I was about to meet with Deepak, so I guess I'll be telling him about our conversation," Dimitri said as he got up and stretched a bit.

"Alright you go do that, I bet he'll be happy to know that you two don't need to hide your relationship around the house," Delilah said giggling as she got up and made her way to the front door.

"Yeah, he probably will be," Dimitri said and made his way to Deepak being unable to stop smiling.

Delilah waved him goodbye as she left and Deepak was waking up from a nap in his room.

Dimitri 1 quietly entered Deepak's room, not wanting to disturb him. It was practically their room as D1 hardly ever stayed in his own room at this point.

"Hey, handsome~ what's going on?" Deepak asked, yawning a bit.

"How was your nap?~," D1 said and closed the door behind him, waiting to tell him the news as he kept smiling with a goofy grin.

"It was great, D1 what happened? I can tell by the look on your faces that you've got some good news" Deepak said smiling at him.

"So, I just got talking with mom and basically she told me she knew about us and the family supported us 100%, and we don't have to worry about trying to hide it from the family at least," Dimitri said and gave Deepak a hug.

Deepak hugged him back and said: "I don't know what to say, but I'm happy, I had no idea what I was going to say if we had gotten caught..."

"Yeah, mom told me some things and seemed to be perfectly fine with it. So, we can be a bit more open about it in the house though I'm sure she expects to act with some dignity around our siblings," D1 said and gave Deepak a kiss.

Deepak kissed him back and said "yeah that's a no brainer Dimitri, we'll still need privacy when we want to spend some 'quality time' together" Deepak giggled a bit already starting to feel a lot more relaxed from this news.

"Speaking of which~ How do you feel about a small 'celebration'?~" D1 said and stroked Deepak's fur slowly gently moving his paws down Deepak's back.

"Mmm~ I'd love to~," Deepak said, giving him bedroom eyes.

With that D1 gave Deepak a deep kiss and wrestled his tongue and rubbed Deepak's ass with a paw. His tip already started to poke out as he had been wanting Deepak very badly.

Deepak closed his eyes and wrestled his tongue back moaning a bit and was quickly getting erect himself.

D1 continued the kiss and let the world melt away as he pushed Deepak onto the bed and began fondling Deepak's balls and shaft with another paw as he continued to feel up Deepak's ass.

Deepak moaned louder letting the world melt away for him as well, loving D1 having his way with him like this.

Dimitri 1 was fully erect and had to break the kiss to catch his breath as he stroked Deepak's shaft, figuring he'd go ahead and get to the main event as they both looked ready to go.

"I love you so much Dimi~," Deepak said moaning, still wanting him badly right now.

"I love you too, cat boy~," Dimitri said as he pushed his tip into Deepak's tight tail hole, letting a light moan himself. He was still stroking Deepak's member and taking his time.

Deepak moaned even louder, loving this more than he could put into words and took his paws and grabbed D1's ass feeling him up as well.

Dimitri 1 loved it when Deepak felt him up for a change and began thrusting hard and deep, his cock throbbing as he felt Deepak's walls wrapped around D1's member and kept jacking Deepak off as his ass jiggled with each thrust.

Deepak moaned louder and louder as he went not afraid of someone hearing anymore and continued to hold and squeeze D1's ass.

Dimitri kept up his thrusting and moaning as he had his way with Deepak, it felt too good for him to stop as waves of pleasure went through his body. D1 just howled in pleasure as he felt Deepak's tightness and began jacking him off faster.

Deepak eyes rolled to the back of his head as he felt himself getting close and couldn't stop moaning.

D1 was getting close as well as he threw his head back howling in pleasure, his knot slapping against Deepak's asshole. Dimitri knew he didn't have to ask and gave a few more hard thrusts, slamming his knot into Deepak.

Deepak howled as D1 knotting him pushed him over the edge cumming hard.

D1 collapsed onto Deepak, in a daze as he laid on top of his brother. "Dog, that felt amazing~," Dimitri 1 said as he panted.

Deepak cuddled D1 in his afterglow as he was dazed and panted as well.

D1 just cuddled with Deepak and closed his eyes, loving every minute with him.

Deepak giggled a bit and gave D1 a kiss before he said "I love you so much Dimi~ I can't get enough of you~".

"I love you too, Deepak~ I couldn't imagine myself with anyone else~," D1 said and smiled at Deepak before kissing him back.

"Me neither~ you make me so happy~," Deepak said closing his eyes feeling a bit drowsy.

"I told mom about when we first got together I was struggling to stay loyal, but the more I'm with you I just couldn't hurt you like that~," D1 said as he yawned and closed his eyes as well.

"I'm glad Dimi~ you mean the world to me~," Deepak said, happy that D1 had gotten over that problem but was starting to nod off.

"Same here~ Sweet Dreams~," Dimitri 1 said as he felt himself slowly falling asleep.

Deepak was soon asleep, smiling ear to ear, happy the way things turned out.


	14. Chapter 14

Dimitri 1 had made up his mind, he was going to figure out what was Dante's deal. He entered the basement and saw Diesel taking a nap in the corner as Dante was at his computer.

Deepak decided to come with D1 for this as he was fairly curious about this as well.

"Hey, Dante, can we chat?" D1 asked, putting a paw on Dante's shoulder and being a bit gentle with him. "Huh? Is something wrong?" Dante said and looked worried as he took his headphones off, having been editing a video.

"Nothing is wrong per se brother... it's just we have some growing concerns," Deepak said trying to put this as nicely as possible.

"Is it about the podcast?" Dante asked as he looked at the two of them and noticed the sleeping Diesel. "Not entirely, but we just want to ask you some questions and want you to feel comfortable talking with us," D1 told him. "Let's go somewhere else to not wake up Diesel," Dante said and stood up, his expression seeming very concerned.

"Alright that seems reasonable," Deepak said as they left.

Dante led the two to a private room so they could talk and sat down. "Dante, we love you but we think maybe it's time for you to work some things out..." D1 said and tried to word it as gently as possible."What do you mean?" Dante asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Dante we love you and we will support you no matter what but..." Deepak thought for a second to decide how he wanted to phrase this before he continued with "but it's time to grow up, you are allowed to have hobbies and interests but for years now you've been acting childish with these doomsday 'predictions' and not to mention once Dylan leaves you'll be the oldest of our siblings still living here... everyone else has left Dante, don't you think it's about time you at least think about doing the same? we won't kick you out before you're ready but please at least think about it some".

Dante just looked away from them, not really sure what to say as he looked at the ground. "Dante... We aren't attacking you, but you aren't getting any younger and you can't just sit around and expect to always be taken care of all your life... Dante?" D1 asked as he looked towards Dante who was still silent and not looking at them. "I get it... Everyone sees me as a loser! I'll never overcome my problems and I watch everyone else be successful while I have nothing! Not a single talent in my damn body! And every time I have nightmares that one of you gets hurt, I try to warn you and no one ever listens! I mean D3 got hurt but no I'm just paranoid, I don't want to hear this from you two! Neither of you knows shit!" Dante yelled with tears in his eyes standing up as D1 took a step forward glaring at Dante.

"Whoa whoa whoa Dante calm down we weren't even thinking any of that, where is this coming from?" Deepak said in his most calming and soothing voice he could muster doing everything he could to calm Dante down.

"Dante, we aren't trying to attack you... We want to help you..." Dimitri 1 said trying his best to not give away how he was really feeling after that outburst. "I... I just... I guess I just can't move on..." Dante said as he took a deep breath. "Move on from what?" D1 asked as he tried his best to remain calm.

Deepak hugged Dante having a good idea about what he was talking about but thought it would be best if he said it himself.

"I guess I never really told you... But, back when Dad was still married to my birth mom... I had a nightmare one night... That she died... She comforted me and said that wouldn't happen... Not long after, she was rushed to the hospital... And later that night... Well... Dad told Dolly and me the news..." Dante said and gulped, closing his eyes, having a hard time telling this story. Dimitri 1 wasn't sure he knew what to say to Dante as he looked at the ground, letting what Dante was saying sink in.

"Dante please we want to help, we can talk to mom and dad about getting you therapy if you want because as much as I want to help you I know you need a professional" Deepak said stroking Dante's back.

"Just give it a chance at least, Dante. We don't hate you, we just hate seeing you like this," Dimitri said as he walked over to Dante a bit calmer now. "I... Well, nothing else has worked..." Dante said with a sigh as he just stared at the ground.

"Alright we'll let mom and dad know as soon as they get home," Deepak said, still hugging Dante and not letting go for now.

"Yeah, it's going to be okay... We just want to see you doing well..." Dimitri said as he hugged Dante as well. Dante says a word, still crying a bit.

Deepak kept hugging Dante, not letting go until he would start to feel better.

After a bit, Dante calmed down feeling about as good as could be expected. Dimitri 1 sighed and broke the hug, choosing not to say anything. He still felt a little upset about what Dante had yelled earlier, he wasn't sure why but it just seemed to strike every chord he had.

"Alright Dante we'll leave you be, for now, see you at dinner," Deepak said pulling away from Dante and turning to leave.

"Yeah, um, just call us if you need us..." D1 said as he walked to the door exiting almost as quickly as he could, really trying to keep his cool. Dante went over to a bed and laid down, trying to collect his thoughts as they left.

Once they left the basement and were out of earshot Deepak said "want to talk about what's making you upset, love?"

"How dare he think we don't care about him... He brought that incident with D3 and he has the nerve to say all that... If I didn't care, I wouldn't have bothered... He shouldn't bring up D3 getting hurt to justify his antics..." D1 said trying not to shout, not wanting to say much more.

"I see where you're coming from, but look at it this way, he genuinely thinks he can see the future through his dreams, whether or not it's true he still believes it and has been trying to 'warn' us about what he 'sees' as far back as I can remember and we've all just kind of been ignoring him for years, try and put yourself in his shoes, how would that make you feel?" Deepak said just trying to get D1 to see things from Dante's point of view.

"I guess I'll try to be more patient with him... I just... I remember one time I ended up sleeping with Dante... He seemed so happy having someone with him... I just wish I could see that side of him more..." D1 said with a sigh as he nuzzled Deepak.

Deepak nuzzled him back and said "I know D1, come on we've got some time before mom and dad get home" and with that, Deepak led D1 to his room so they can relax for a bit.

Dimitri 1 followed along smiling a bit as he entered Deepak's room. He did feel a bit better after talking but felt a good rest would do him good.

Deepak laid down and patted the spot next to him wanting D1 to join him.

D1 laid next to Deepak and began cuddling him, not feeling like saying anything as he laid there in silence.

Deepak cuddled him back, not feeling like saying anything either and was soon asleep.

D1 wasn't far behind and soon fell asleep, smiling as he felt that went better than it could have overall.


	15. Chapter 15

Today was the day Dylan would be leaving and Dimitri 1 could not help feeling nervous about it. Sure he was confident that everything would be fine with him and Deepak, and even Dante had been improving since they had that talk with him. But, he still felt a bit nervous as he got ready for the day.

Deepak walked up to D1 and gave him a nuzzle before he said: "it's going to be okay love, although it's only natural to be nervous, I am too admittedly but I'm sure we'll be fine".

"I know, I'm sure the feeling will pass once we get going and I'm just happy everyone seems to be doing well," D1 said and nuzzled Deepak back before walking towards the door.

"I'm sure it will and I feel the same, and although I will miss him dearly I'm so happy for Dylan right now," Deepak said as he followed D1.

"Yep, it's great he's getting to live out his dreams and I feel much the same as you," Dimitri 1 said as they got everyone's breakfast ready and sat down waiting for Deepak to sit next to him.

Deepak was quick to sit down with D1 and he got to eating without a word.

D1 ate as he looked around and noticed everyone seeming a mix of excited and sad, everyone hated seeing Dylan go but couldn't have been happier for him as he sat in his usual seat.

Deepak saw the looks on everyone's faces and giggled a bit, he couldn't blame any of them for how they were feeling right now and just kept eating for now.

"Alright everyone, I know today will be my last day with all of you. We've had great times and bad times, there were times I seemed overbearing or overreacted I know, but I love each and every one of you and do believe all of you can go wherever you want in life. So dream big, don't be afraid to fail and make friends where you can. All of you are special to me but don't focus on the past as the future is bright and there will always be a light at the end of the tunnel," Dylan said as he gave his farewell speech as everyone listened, sounding like he would crack any second. D1 silently listened as he felt himself tear up a bit.

Deepak smiled and leaned into D1 as he listened as well, feeling himself tear up as well.

"I know everyone will be in good hands after today, Deepak has always been a huge help around the house and has been there for anyone who needed him. D1 may have been a bit rough around the edges and can be a real bonehead at times but he's definitely stepped up to the plate when he had to. Even at their worst the Dimitris have always cared about everyone and I can't tell you the number of times I had to pull them aside if they caught wind of someone being anything but nice to you," Dylan said as D1 hid his face bashfully, thinking on all the times he and his brothers were determined to teach someone a lesson for messing with their siblings in some way.

Deepak just giggled and gave D1 a nuzzle feeling proud of him more than Deepak could put into words.

"So I feel confident as I leave today that whatever happens while I'm away, the house will be in good paws when Mom and Dad are away," Dylan finished as they all went back to eating. D1 nuzzled Deepak back and noticed a few whispered 'aws' around the table and chuckled a bit at that.

Deepak noticed them as well and just giggled a bit and got back to eating as he was just happy he didn't need to hide this kind of thing from the family.

It wasn't long before everyone finished eating and got ready to see Dylan as Doug and Delilah waited at the door.

Deepak went to see Dylan off as well standing next to mom and dad and wasn't sure what to say to him at first so Deepak just hugged him "goodbye Dylan, it goes without saying we'll all miss you so much, go make us proud for when next time we get to see each other".

"Don't worry, Deepak. I'm sure you can handle D1 if he acts out too much" Dylan said with a laugh as D1 shook his head. "Hey, I'd say I've made plenty of progress for a bonehead," D1 said and laughed a bit as well, knowing Dylan would find that amusing.

Deepak reluctantly let go of Dylan and said "I know Dylan, still this place isn't going to be the same without you... but I'm so unbelievably happy for you".

"I know it'll take some adjusting but I'm sure you'll get used to it soon," Dylan said and patted Deepak's head. D1 hugged Dylan as well, seeing no point acting tough at this point and smiled.

"We love you, Dylan, we'll do our best to keep things under control while you're gone so you don't need to worry one bit," Deepak said smiling as he watched the two of them hug.

"I know you will, I meant every word I said earlier," Dylan said as D1 let go and watched Dylan begin exit not wanting to miss his ride the remaining siblings said their goodbyes.

Deepak waved him off trying his best to smile but tears were streaming down his face "goodbye Dylan, may the universe guide you safely wherever you go".

"Same to you, Deepak," Dylan said as he finally made his way out the door trying not to cry himself. D1 wasn't sure what to say and bit his lip as he teared up.

"Just say what's on your heart D1, you won't get another chance to tell him again for a long time so you better make this count," Deepak said whispering to D1 as he kept waving Dylan goodbye.

D1 ran over to Dylan crying, giving him a bearhug before he went out the door. "I'll miss you so much, you were the first one I went to for everything. I always looked up to you and Dolly, no matter what it was you've always been the big brother I needed in my life and I don't know where I'd be without you," D1 said as he cried into Dylan's chest.

"I know, D1. I'm so proud of you and to be honest, we're both fairly alike in a lot of ways and I remember you coming to me and talking to me about how you felt you might have been interested in guys as well as girls. I said I would be there for you no matter what and that will never change," Dylan said as he stroked his fur.

Deepak just smiled as he watched the two of them overwhelmed by so many emotions at once.

After a moment the two broke the hug as D1 smiled and watched Dylan walk away. Feeling at ease having gotten that off his chest, D1 walked back to Deepak without another word.

Deepak leaned into D1 and kept waving as they watched Dylan get into the car that was waiting for him and drove off and out of sight.

Dimitri 1 felt a bit more content as he saw the car drive off, feeling a mix of emotions while smiling as he patted Deepak's back.

Deepak looked up at D1 and said "come on Dimitri, the first day of our new lives begins today".

D1 nodded at that and went back in and knew he had different priorities now and had to be mature to give his younger siblings someone to look up to.

Deepak went in after him knowing between himself and D1 they were prepared for anything life throws their way. He had some concerns about how their relationship was going to work out long term, with or without the family's approval most of the world wasn't going to be okay with them being brothers and dating one another but that was something to worry about in a few years.

D1 had similar concerns as Deepak, he had been lucky to have the family he did but knew there would be a lot of trouble to come down the line. But, whatever was thrown his way he felt confident Deepak would be by his side.

Deepak smiled at D1 and got to work using everything Dylan had taught them before he left hoping to enjoy his time with D1 while he could.

"I want you two to know, I am proud of both of you," Doug said as he watched the two and D1 turned towards him.

Deepak turned towards Doug as well and said "thanks dad, it means a lot, we won't let you down".

"Yeah, and I know you don't like us together but I love that you are trying," D1 said as he hugged Doug who shook his head.

"Now, now, I never said that... I want all my kids to be happy and even if it's a little unorthodox, I would never tell you to break up with each other," Doug said as he hugged D1 back, smiling and wanting to make sure the two knew he was happy for them.

Deepak joined the hug and smiled happily that everything seems to be working out, at least for now anyway, and closed his eyes.

D1 just accepted Doug's embrace and closed his eyes as well, smiling as he felt he didn't have to worry anymore as far as family is concerned.

After a few long minutes, Deepak pulled away and said "thanks again dad as for now everything seems fine so I'll just head to my room... actually D1 do you want to just make it official and call it our room? I can't remember the last time you willingly slept in your old room with D2 and D3".

"Might as well, I have most of my stuff in your room now anyway," D1 said and walked upstairs as Doug chuckled at that and walked away. "I think the two of them have practically split the room in two for the most part," D1 said with a laugh.

Deepak giggled at that as they made their way to their room and said "yeah that sounds about right, oh well, I'm sure they'll be fine".

"Those two have both adjusted pretty well, D2 has finally gotten it through his head he doesn't have to get with everyone who shows interest in him and D3 has been really working on moving past his clumsiness as well," D1 said and nuzzled Deepak.

Deepak nuzzled him back as they were coming up on their room and said "that's good, I'm happy they're working on improving themselves, also who's that boy Dee Dee has brought home for the past couple of weeks? someone I should know?"

"That's her boyfriend, Deepak. I thought she would've told you..." D1 said a bit surprised he didn't know that. "They've been together for a bit," D1 added as he entered the room.

"Wait really? Why didn't she tell me? oh well I'll ask about it later I guess for now let's just rest for a while," Deepak said getting into his bed and patting the spot he left open for D1.

"Wait... Um... Hehe... She may have told me to tell you one day while you were busy and I forgot..." D1 said sheepishly as he smiled apologetically and sat next to Deepak.

Deepak rolled his eyes and nuzzled D1 before he said "you goofball~ oh well at least I know now so no harm done~".

"I'm your goofball~," Dimitri said and gave Deepak a kiss and closed while cuddling him and laughing a bit.

Deepak giggled a bit at that and cuddled him back before he closed his eyes as well and said: "I love you, Dimitri~ we may have some problems down the road but for now things are looking good and I wouldn't trade it for the world~".

"I love you too and I agree, but I intend to stick with you every step of the way and give everything my all," D1 said and hugged Deepak tightly as they lay on their bed.

"Same here Dimitri~ same here~," Deepak said as he fell asleep smiling ear to ear.

Dimitri 1 fell asleep as well, smiling as he awaited the future with Deepak.


End file.
